The bid
by MaruuSchzimmy
Summary: Juvia está pasando por un momento difícil y debe trabajar para dar sustento a su familia. Pero todo esto cambiara cuando Gray Fullbuster, hijo de una de las familias más respetadas del país le ofrezca una propuesta tentadora que no puede rechazar y que realmente necesita, sin saber que Gray guarda un secreto... (Historia paralela a The deal)
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail pertenece a **Hiro Mashima.**  
Esta frikiada historia **me pertenece**, mas bien a mi imaginación pero es lo mismo.

***Si no lees The deal, es posible que no entiendas algunas cosas. **

* * *

Sinopsis:

_Juvia está pasando por un momento difícil y debe trabajar para dar sustento a su familia. Pero todo esto cambiara cuando el amigo de Lucy; Gray Fullbuster, hijo de una de las familias más respetadas del país le ofrezca una propuesta tentadora que no puede rechazar y que realmente necesita, sin saber que Gray guarda un secreto. Un secreto que puede destruirlo y alejarlos a ambos para siempre o unirlos sin que nada ni nadie pueda separarlos._

* * *

.

**Ustedes lo pidieron y aquí lo tengo!**  
**Como leyeron arriba, si no leen The deal es posible que no entiendan algunas cosas. **

**Recuerden que The bid no es lo mismo que The deal, son historias diferentes pero transcurren en el mismo tiempo.**  
**N/T: Pueden encontrar TD en mi perfil. **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**.**_

* * *

Realmente no quería levantarse. Hubiera querido decir «cinco minutos más» pero en su caso no era así. Ni siquiera era necesario utilizar una alarma, su cuerpo se levantaba por sí solo. Estaba acostumbrada a tener que levantarse temprano. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. La puerta estaba cayéndose a pedazos pero no podía permitirse comprar una o repararla. No era muy costoso pero en ese momento no era una prioridad. Abrió la puerta con dificultad, abrió el grifo y se sintió aliviada al ver caer agua. Se habían retrasado un poco en el pago y temían que por eso el servicio fuera interrumpido pero no fue así. Tomo agua entre sus manos y lavo su rostro. Se miró al espejo, estaba un poco sucio y tenía una pequeña rotura en una esquina pero podía apreciarse bien. El cansancio ya se estaba haciendo notar en su cuerpo, sus ojos se veían cansados ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se preocupó por ella misma? Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

—¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUE!?- escucho un grito desde su habitación o si así podría llamarse.

Salió a toda prisa cuando vio a una rubia que corría hacia la puerta.

—Oh no puede ser Juvia lo lamento, los desperté.- decía deprisa mientras colocaba sus zapatos con dificultad.

—No te preocupes ¿sucedió algo?

—Algo, algo… ¡Si maldita sea!- exclamo con los nervios a punto de estallarle.

—Tranquilízate Lucy.- se acercó a ella y toco su hombro para tratar de calmarla.

—Yo no… no puedo. Debo irme.- se puso de pie y saco su celular. Temblaba con intensidad que fue difícil para ella marcar el número. . — Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede ser.

—Estas preocupándome ¿Qué sucede?- se sentía nerviosa al ver a su amiga de esa manera.

—Te lo contare después.- se acercó a su amiga y le dio un abrazo rápido mientras colocaba el teléfono sobre su oreja. — Buenos días, quisiera hablar con Igneel Dragneel…- y vio como salía por la puerta mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Estaba preocupada por Lucy pero sabía que podría solucionarlo. Su amiga era muy inteligente.

—¿Nee-chan?

Juvia volteo y no vio a nadie, bajo la mirada y ahí estaba. Un pequeño angelito de cabellos rizados frotaba sus ojos indicando que acababa de despertar. La peliazul sonrió y la alzo en brazos. Era demasiado linda y sus ojos color azul resaltaban con su blanca piel. De cualquier manera que la viera era perfecta.

—Nee-chan tenemos hambre.

Dos voces hicieron que levantara su rostro. _Otros angelitos,_ pensó. Quiso reír ante el pensamiento. Ni siquiera ella se lo creía, eran unos demonios disfrazados de angelitos. Aunque sus travesuras la volvían loca, los amaba con toda el alma. Se acercó a ellos y acaricio sus pequeñas cabezas.

—¿Qué quieren comer?- sonrió y bajo a la pequeña que tenía en brazos.

—¡Hot cakes!.- gritaron los tres.

Juvia sonrió. — Está bien, hot cakes serán.

Se dirigió a la cocina. No era muy grande y ahí mismo tenían el pequeño comedor. No tenían demasiado espacio pero al menos tenían un lugar en donde vivir. La pequeña Hikari entraría en dos años a la escuela primaria así que por ella no tendría que preocuparse por las colegiaturas, al menos no en dos años. Mei y Rei apenas comenzaban la escuela primaria, cumplirían siete años en unos meses. Si, ambos gemelos eran las pesadillas de todos los vecinos.

—¿Qué desayunaremos?.- un chico entraba a la habitación mientras frotaba sus ojos.

—¡Hot cakes!.- grito alegre la pequeña Hikari.

El chico sonrió. — Excelente.- y acaricio su cabeza.

Haru acababa de cumplir sus quince años. Para Juvia aun era su hermanito pequeño pero cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que no era así. Era un chico completamente apuesto, todos ellos tenían el cabello azul oscuro igual que sus ojos, era algo que los caracterizaba, no dudaba que las chicas estuvieran tras él.

—¿Lucy se fue?.- pregunto el chico.

—Si.- respondió la peliazul sin dejar de cocinar. — Tenia algo urgente que hacer.

—La próxima vez que venga le daré una patada, nos despertó con sus gritos ¡en sábado!.- exclamo.

—Yo también la golpeare.- dijo Hikari con voz infantil.

—¡Lo ves! Hikari me apoya.

—Nadie golpeara a Lucy.- dijo Juvia divertida. — Y ahora coman que los ayudare con la tarea antes de irme.

Todos asintieron comenzaron a comer cuando el desayuno estuvo listo. Cuando terminaron Haru se ofreció a lavar los platos sucios y Juvia fue con los pequeños a cambiar sus pijamas. Durante la mañana Juvia los ayudo con sus tareas y cuando las terminaron pusieron un poco de música y se dedicaron a bailar mientras limpiaban sus habitaciones. Después de eso tomo una ducha, era hora de irse a su trabajo. Los fines de semana eran más tranquilos porque tenía el tiempo suficiente para organizarse y no sentirse presionada.

—¿Te vas?- pregunto Haru mientras cargaba en brazos a Hikari.

—Si.- respondió y tomo su bolso. — Cualquier cosa no te olvides de llamarme.

—No te preocupes estaremos bien.- la peliazul asintió.

—Lo sé, cuídense.- le dio un beso a Hikari y después a los gemelos.

—Adios Nee-chan.- se despidieron y Juvia salió de la casa.

Así era su vida. Cuidar de sus hermanos, estudiar y trabajar. Para muchos tal vez es tarea fácil pero para ella no era así. Era desgastante. Tenían demasiados problemas financieros pero debía siempre mantener una sonrisa frente a sus hermanos para no preocuparlos aunque Haru ya se daba cuenta de estos.  
Para Juvia era difícil sobre llevar esa situación pero no se imaginaba la presión que caía sobre los hombros de su madre, cinco hijos que cuidar era demasiado. Por esa razón Juvia decidió ayudarla, no quería que ella pasara por todo eso sola.  
Un sonido salió de su bolsa y saco su celular. Tenía un mensaje.

_.  
De: Lucy  
__Lo lamento Juvia, hoy no iré al trabajo. Después te lo contare todo, no te preocupes ya avise en la oficina. Te quiero, cuídate y diles a todos que lo lamento por despertarlos.  
._

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Después de eso dudaba que los chicos la volvieran a aceptar para pasar la noche y si lo hacían antes le darían una golpiza o le harían alguna travesura. Habían tenido demasiados clientes la noche anterior y habían salido tarde de trabajar. Era peligroso volver a esas horas así que Lucy se quedó a dormir en su casa, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Lucy adoraba pasar el tiempo con ellos.  
Guardo su celular y siguió caminando. No tenía tiempo de quejarse ni quería hacerlo, su familia era su todo. No podría imaginar su vida sin ellos. Siguió pensando en sus hermanos y su madre hasta que llego a su trabajo. Tenía que conseguir dinero, lo necesitaban. Su vida era difícil pero no debía quejarse, no debía hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

La luz que entraba a través de la ventana le molesto. La fiesta había sido demasiado salvaje. Hace mucho que no se divertía de esa manera. El estado de ebriedad de Natsu era insuperable así que Gajeel se había ofrecido a llevarlo a su departamento y era lo mejor porque Gray ni siquiera había podido mantenerse en pie. Ultear había sido quien lo había traído a casa, al menos podía agradecerle eso aunque sabía que esa bruja le pediría algo cambio por haberlo ayudado. Afortunadamente su madre no se había dado cuenta de que llego a tales horas de la madrugada ni en las condiciones en las que estaba. De la que se había salvado.  
Miro el reloj digital que estaba a un lado de su cama. Marcaba las 2:30pm. Sí que había sido una buena fiesta. Fue al baño a darse una ducha cuando su estómago pidió comida. Se colocó la ropa y salió de su habitación. Camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras de la mansión para dirigirse a la cocina. Necesitaba algo para quitarse la resaca y ¿que era mejor que un trago? Abrió el refrigerador y tomo una lata de cerveza. Solo rogaba que su madre no se diera cuenta. La abrió y comenzó a beberla mientras caminaba hacia la piscina. Estuvo mirando hacia la nada cuando alguien lo llamo.

—Buenos días joven Fullbuster.

Se sorprendió un poco y alejo la cerveza de su boca. — Buenos días Delia.- le sonrió.

La mujer miro la bebida en su mano y sonrió.—¿Tan temprano y bebiendo?

—En realidad son las 3 así que es una buena hora.- dijo divertido.

—Deberías dejarlo es malo para tu salud.- la forma en que lo dijo le causo ternura.

—Estaré bien Delia. Te prometo que lo dejare, algún día. – la mujer rio.

—Debo llamar a mis hijos, por favor deja eso antes de que te lo quite.- ahora fue Gray quien soltó la carcajada.

Vio como daba la media vuelta e iba a la habitación de empleados. Su cabello brillaba en un color azul, la mujer no se veía tan joven pero los años le acentuaban perfecto a su rostro y cuerpo. Sus hijos debían ser hermosos si se parecían a ella y si tenía hijas definitivamente debían ser hermosas.

—¡Gray!- alguien le grito desde el otro lado de la piscina.

El Fullbuster espero a que el chico llegara hasta él. Cuando estuvieron de frente le quito la cerveza y el comenzó a beberla.

—Aún es muy temprano para que estés bebiendo.- le dijo.

—Y tú eres el menos indicado para decírmelo Lyon.- le quiso arrebatar la bebida pero no se lo permitió. — Debo quitarme esta resaca.

—Toma una pastilla hermanito.- Gray le lanzo una mirada de odio. — Te diré algo que te hará sentir mejor.

—¿Qué es?

Dio un sorbo.— Ur quiere hablar contigo.- negó con la cabeza divertido con la situación. — La que armaste anoche…

—¿¡Se enteró!?.- pregunto alarmado.

—No fue difícil.- Lyon soltó una carcajada al recordar. — Llegaste cantando en quien sabe idioma y medio desnudo. Ur está furiosa.- le dio otro sorbo y le dio la bebida a Gray. — Suerte.- le palmeo el hombro y entro a la mansión.

Gray solo pudo tragar duro. Ur furiosa no era buena señal y con suerte saldría vivo de esa. Y el que había pensado que nadie había notado su llegada, era un maldito estúpido. Se termino su cerveza y entro a la mansión. Necesitaba todas las fuerzas posibles para salir de esa. Fue a la oficina de Ur y toco la puerta.

—Adelante.- escucho una voz del otro lado.

Gray entro y la vio sentada detrás de su escritorio. Tenía el cabello corto color purpura oscuro y a pesar de que estaba a lo lejos pudo notar que estaba furiosa.

Sintió como el sudor escurría por su frente, estaba nervioso. —¿Me llamaste?

Ur levanto la mirada y se quitó los lentes. Ahí fue cuando supo que estaba perdido.

—Supongo que lo sabes muy bien Gray.

—¿Lo siento?.- vio como Ur le mandaba una mirada furiosa y sintió que moriría ahí mismo. — Lo siento, lo siento en verdad lo siento.

—Ultear me llamo contándome lo que tuvo que pasar para traerte.

—Maldita sea.- gruño por lo bajo. Ella era la causante de todo, así se estaba cobrando el haberlo traído.

—Sabes que no debemos tener ningún problema con la familia Milkovich, deberías agradecer que convencí a Ultear de no decirle nada a su padre.

—Es una maldita bruja.- soltó.

Ur asintió.— Si lo es, pero recuerda que la necesitamos. Debes soportarlo.- se colocó los lentes de nuevo para volver a su trabajo. — Bien, puedes irte.

—Recuérdame porque soy yo quien hace esto y no Lyon.- espetó Gray.

—Porque tú eres más atractivo.- dijo divertida con un toque de burla.

El moreno sonrió. — Gracias.- y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando salió de la habitación soltó un suspiro de alivio. Estaba vivo, se había salvado. Iba a caminar hacia su habitación cuando sonó celular.

—Gray.- contesto.

—Natsu y yo iremos al billar que está en el centro ¿vienes?.- de inmediato supo que era Gajeel.

—¿Natsu está contigo?

—Se quedó conmigo, si lo dejaba solo en su departamento ni siquiera habría podido subir las escaleras.

Gray rio. — Es un maldito idiota.

—Te escuche maldito.- escucho una voz a lo lejos. Natsu tenía muy buen oído.

—¡Qué bueno!- grito Gray haciendo que Gajeel protestara.

—Recuerda que mis oídos son sensibles idiota ¿vienes o no?.

—Los veo haya.- y colgó.

Iba a ir a la cochera cuando Lyon lo detuvo.

—¿Saldrás?- le pregunto el peliblanco.

—Iré al billar con Natsu y Gajeel.

—¿El que está en el centro?.- Gray asintió. — Dame un aventón, quede con los míos en un puesto de hamburguesas.

Fueron a la cochera y subieron al auto de Gray. Lyon había estrellado el suyo contra un árbol, aunque no sufrió daños, Ur se encargó de quitárselo. No lo utilizaría en tres meses y en esos tres meses era Gray quien lo llevaba a todas partes, cosa que no le agradaba demasiado ni tampoco a Lyon.  
En media hora llegaron al centro y lo estacionaron cerca de un parque, era el único lugar disponible. Caminaron entre la multitud hasta que por fin vieron el lugar donde había quedado Lyon.

—Este es el lugar.- dijo Lyon mientras caminaba a la entrada. — Salúdame a los idiotas.

—Espera.- lo detuvo. — Necesito usar el baño.

Entraron y Lyon visualizo a sus amigos con la mirada. — Ahí están.

—Diviértete.- le dijo y camino hacia los baños.

Aún faltaban algunas calles para llegar al billar y no iba alcanzar a llegar. Cuando salió del baño vio como Lyon reía con sus amigos, visualizo la puerta y se dirigió hacia ahí pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con una chica. Había chocado con ella. Llevaba algunas órdenes y con eso se dio cuenta de que trabajaba ahi, estaba tan distraída que no lo noto.

—Lo siento.- se disculpó y camino al mostrador.

No tuvo tiempo de responder, se alejó rápidamente, ni siquiera lo había mirado pero el si lo había hecho. La había mirado muy bien. Sus labios eran rosados y sus pestañas eran largas, no llevaba mucho maquillaje y era bastante linda. No pudo ver sus ojos pero supuso que serían igual de bellos que su cabello.  
Su cabello era de un color azul brillante con algunas curvas que caían sobre su espalda. Ese cabello le era familiar pero no pudo recordar donde lo había visto.

—Mierda llegare tarde.- exclamo mientras caminaba a toda prisa hacia la salida.

Abrió la puerta sin antes darle una mirada rápida a la chica. Si recordaba todo al día siguiente, iría a pedirle su número de teléfono y tocaría esos hermosos risos. Solo si lo recordaba.

* * *

.

.

.

.  
**No tenia pensado hacer un fic paralelo a The deal pero la historia me llego en un momento de inspiración y pensé que seria un desperdicio no publicarla. Aqui podran ver algunas cosas de TD pero sera 100% gruvia. **

**Aclaración: Ur no sera la madre de Ultear en este fic. **  
**Gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones.**  
**Bye bye!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamento la espera y por eso hoy tienen dos caps!  
****Los que obviamente siguen The deal, ya saben como se conocieron. Aquí sera exactamente igual solo que lo desarrollare mas a fondo.  
****¿Cuando sera eso? En el capitulo 4 ;)**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**.**_

* * *

''Ordenes, efectivo, tarjetas de crédito, hamburguesa doble, papas fritas, refresco light.'' Su cabeza estaba hecha un lio, jamás había visto tantos clientes como ese día. Era la única tomando las ordenes y todo el trabajo era para ella. Al menos recibiría una comisión por el arduo trabajo o así le había prometido el jefe.  
Deseaba que Lucy estuviera ahí, realmente necesitaba ayuda. Algunos clientes estaban desesperados y hambrientos, otros simplemente esperaban pacientes mientras charlaban y otros hacían escándalo molestando a los demás, justo como los de la mesa cinco.  
Juvia solo los veía desde la distancia. Tampoco era como si pudiera decirles ''cállense o lárguense de aquí'' aunque realmente quería decirlo. Ya comenzaban a colmar su paciencia.  
Sus risas y comentarios molestaban a todos pero nadie podía hacer nada contra ellos, ''el cliente siempre tiene la razón'' y debían respetar ese dicho por más molestos que fueran.

—Alguien debería callarlos.- un chico de cabellos castaños se acerco a darle una hamburguesa a Juvia.

—Buena idea.- Juvia tomo la orden y se la dio a una anciana que esperaba de pie. —¿Por qué no vas tú?.- se burlo.

—Que graciosa, mi trabajo es cocinar.- la señalo. — El tuyo es tratar con los clientes. – la chica lo miro con mala cara y él se alejo riendo.

Tenia razón, ella era la única que podía calmarlos. Se suponía que no debían molestar a los clientes pero ellos molestaban a todos los demás, incluyéndola. El gerente estaba en su oficina asi que no podía interrumpir su trabajo con algo que ella debía manejar.

—¡Guarden silencio!.- un hombre grito desde una mesa. — ¡Están molestando a todos!

—¿¡Y a mí que me importa!?.- grito un amigo de Lyon.

El hombre hizo una mueca en desagrado y no dijo nada más. Todos los miraban furiosos, estaban comenzando a cansarse.

—Oye.- el mismo chico la llamo. — Quiero otro refresco.

La peliazul asintió, era el momento perfecto. Sirvió el refresco de la maquina y se acerco a ellos.

—Aquí tienes.- lo coloco sobre la mesa. El chico ni siquiera se molesto en mirarla, ninguno de ellos lo hizo. Se aclaro la garganta tratando de llamar su atención. —Disculpen.- levantaron la mirada para observarla. —Pueden bajar la voz, están molestando a los demás.

Uno de ellos la miro divertido. — No queremos.

Juvia apretó los labios. Eso sería más difícil de lo que esperaba. Debía mantener la calma y no alterarse.

—Por favor guarden silencio, debemos mantener un orden.

—No me interesa.- contesto el mismo chico.

Lyon por su parte, la observaba detenidamente. El uniforme constaba de una pieza, un vestido por encima de las rodillas al estilo maid. Acentuaba sus pechos a la perfección y resaltaba sus caderas y por lo que podía observar, tenia lindas piernas.

—Ya no la molestes Yuuka.- dijo el peliblanco.

—No trates de defenderla Lyon, no se va a acostar contigo.- todos sus amigos rieron.

Juvia respiro hondo, debía mantener la calma y no enfurecer, necesitaba el trabajo y no podía arruinarlo.

—Por favor.- forzó una sonrisa. — Manténganse calmados o tendrán que irse.

El otro chico bufo. — No puedes sacarnos de aquí.

—Si es necesario, si puedo.- afirmo.

Todos miraban la escena curiosos. Al menos ya no hacían escándalo como antes pero se notaba que la chica tenía problemas.

Yuuka comenzó a reír.— Tu chica es muy graciosa Lyon.

—¿Disculpa?.- pregunto indignada.

—Lo escuchaste bien, ya te eche el ojo bonita.- dijo Lyon en tono presumido.

—No soy un pedazo de carne.

—Si que lo eres.- sonrió y miro sus piernas. — Y uno muy bueno.

Todos sus amigos rieron al escuchar ese comentario. Eso era todo, no iba a soportarlo más.  
Juvia tomo el refresco y quito la tapa inclinándolo sobre la cabeza de Lyon bañándolo completamente en refresco. Jadeos y pequeñas risas de los curiosos se hicieron presentes mientras Lyon solo se quedo en su lugar sorprendido. Juvia vació hasta la última gota sobre su cabeza.  
El chico levanto la mirada para observar a Juvia y por lo que podía ver estaba furioso.

—Oye, al menos era light.- la peliazul sonrió.

Lyon limpio con sus manos las gotas de refresco que caían por su frente. — ¿Por qué mierdas lo hiciste?

—Lamento decirlo pero tienen que irse.- ignoro su pregunta. — Están molestando a los demás clientes.

—¿Qué?.- señalo su cuerpo. — ¡Mira lo que me hiciste!

—Si ¡lárguense!.- grito un hombre.

—¡No los queremos aquí!.- ahora fue una mujer.

Gritos se escucharon en todo el lugar tratando de hacerlos huir cosa que lograron. Los chicos se pusieron de pie furiosos y avergonzados, habían perdido. Juvia sonreía, lo había logrado. Lyon se puso de pie y se acerco a ella a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto.- amenazó. De sus ojos salían chispas.

Giro y salió del lugar haciendo gritar y aplaudir a todos. La peliazul no dejaba de sonreír, no solo los había ahuyentado sino también había protegido su orgullo, nadie debía hablarle de esa manera y menos unos pretenciosos.

— Juvia.- una voz ronca la llamo, todo el mundo guardo silencio y su sonrisa se borro de sus labios.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza. _Diablos,_ pensó. Ahora si estaba frita. Giro su cuerpo y vio al jefe de pie a unos pasos de ella. Se acerco temerosa, todos estaban en silencio, sabían lo que pasaría.  
El hombre era alto y su presencia intimidaba a cualquiera, tenía razones para sentirse nerviosa, aparte de que había hecho algo no muy apropiado.

— Señor.- contesto cuando lo tuvo de frente.— ¿D-Desde cuando esta aquí?.- su voz tembló.

—Desde que derramaste la bebida en la cabeza de ese chico.

Juvia bajo la cabeza avergonzada, ya sabía el resultado de sus actos. — Lo siento.

—Y también desde que ese chico comenzó a hablar mal de ti.- aclaro el hombre.

La peliazul alzo la cabeza sorprendida ¿había escuchado bien?

— Bien hecho.- el hombre asintió y miro a los demás clientes. Todos lo miraban igual que Juvia, sorprendidos. — Vuelvan a trabajar.

Todos asintieron y miro a Juvia.

— Si señor.- dijo la chica al captar el mensaje.

El gerente asintió y dio la media vuelta para volver a su oficina. Juvia vio como se alejaba mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Todos estuvieron en silencio hasta que el hombre entro a su oficina. Juvia giro su cuerpo quedando frente a todos los clientes del lugar. Levanto los brazos e hizo una pose victoriosa haciendo gritar y aplaudir a todos contagiando el buen humor.  
Reía como una tonta, sus nervios estaban al tope. Pensaba que iba a reprenderla o darle un buen castigo o peor aún, despedirla pero afortunadamente para ella, eso no sucedió. El chico de cabellos castaños se acerco a ella y se coloco a su lado mirando a todos reir.

— Casi me hago en los pantalones.- dijo Juvia soltando un suspiro.

—Técnicamente es en las bragas, no llevas pantalones.

Rio. — Cállate Chris.- golpeo amistosamente su brazo. — Es hora de volver a trabajar.

Ambos chicos volvieron a sus lugares, los problemas se había alejado y el ambiente se sentía agradable, lo sucedido había calmado la tensión. Al menos el resto del día no sería tan malo.

.

.

.

.

Fijo su mirada en el objetivo, tenía que lograrlo. Cerró un ojo tratando de ver mejor y medir el golpe. Inhalo profundamente y soltó el aire relajando sus músculos. El taco golpeo con fuerza la bola roja golpeando a su vez a la bola negra haciendola caer dentro de la buchaca.

— Carajo.- maldijo el pelinegro.

— Eres un asco en el pool.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.- se apoyo sobre el palo de pool. — Necesito unas clases.

— No creo que ayude demasiado.- se burlo su amigo.

—Cállate Natsu.- dijo fastidiado.

Gray y Natsu comenzaron a reír. Gajeel odiaba perder y el pool no era su fuerte, odiaba ese juego.  
Habían estado jugando un tiempo pero el juego se estaba tornando aburrido con Gajeel perdiendo todo el tiempo así que optaron por molestarlo.

—Me alegra que se diviertan con esto.- dijo molesto el pelinegro.

—El pool te pone sensible.- dijo Gray.

—Deben ser las hormonas.- rio Natsu.

—Ustedes dos…

Rieron de nuevo. Natsu saco su celular y miro la hora sorprendiéndose.

—¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Gray al ver la reacción de su amigo.

—Debo irme.

—¿Una cita?

— Quisiera.- guardo su celular en su bolsillo. — Igneel me llamo hace un rato. Quieren verme en mi departamento, al parecer quieren hablar de algo, no tengo idea.

— Uy estas en problemas.- Gajeel trato de molestarlo.

— No lo creo.

—Yo creo que tal vez te darán un regalo. Ya sabes, tu cumpleaños es en un mes.

—Gray tiene razón.- hablo el pelinegro. — Debemos prepararnos para tu gran fiesta.

Natsu sonrió. — Es por la única razón que recuerdan mi cumpleaños.

—¡Por supuesto!.- dijeron al unisono.

— Pues espero que sea un buen regalo. Nos vemos idiotas.- se despidió.

Los chicos levantaron la cabeza despidiéndose.

—Solo quedamos tu y yo.

Gray suspiro. — Así ha sido desde hace un tiempo, siempre nos deja solos.

— Presiento que lo que le darán a Natsu no será para nada bueno.

— ¿Para él o para nosotros?.- pregunto divertido.

— Ambos ¿Quién debe soportarlo cuando se pone como mi mamá?.- señalo hacia donde se había ido Natsu. — Olvídalo ¿Qué sucedió contigo después de lo de anoche?

—¿Sabías que Ultear fue la que me llevo?.- Gajeel asintió. — ¡Carajo amigo! ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

— Lo intente pero la bruja se negó.

— Ur se puso furiosa pero logre tranquilizarla.

— ¿Se entero?.- pregunto sorprendió. — Nunca te atrapa.

—¿Tu qué crees? Ultear fue la culpable.- paso una mano por sus cabellos. — No soporto a esa mujer.

—¿Por qué simplemente no terminas con ella?.- trato de golpear una bola pero fallo.

—Sabes que nuestra relación es falsa.

—Lo sé pero ¿Qué harás si te enamoras de una chica?.- Gray lo miro sin entender. Dejo su taco sobre la mesa. — Me refiero a Ultear. Todos piensan que ustedes son novios verdaderos pero si aparece una chica ¿Qué es lo que harás?

No había pensado eso. Debido a su situación con Ultear debía mantener un perfil bajo y si quería salir con alguna otra chica solo por diversión debía tratar de no ser descubierto. Ambas familias se necesitaban, sus negocios eran una mina de dinero y para hacerlo más importante y exitoso los hijos de los empresarios debían tener una relación. Todas las miradas estaban sobre Gray y Ultear ''la pareja de año''. Frente a todos se mostraban cariñosos pero apenas se soportaban, Gray odiaba a las chicas superficiales y presumidas y Ultear era mil veces peor que todas ellas, una bruja sin sentimientos. Si por él fuera jamás hubiera aceptado pero se lo debía a Ur.

— Saldré con ella a escondidas, no le veo el problema.

— Yo si.- dijo su amigo divertido. — Tendrás problemas dobles.

—¿Dobles?

—Con tu futura enamorada y Ultear.

— Ultear no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—¿En serio?.- arqueo sus cejas en diversión. Gray seguía sin entender. — Dejémoslo aquí, pronto de darás cuenta. A veces eres más denso que Natsu.

Gray frunció el ceño pero decidió dejar la conversación ahí. Tal vez Gajeel tenía razón y tendría problemas si encontraba una chica con quien salir pero era demasiado pronto para pensar en ello, o al menos eso pensaba.

* * *

.

.

.

**No tengo idea de como jugar al pool pero ustedes imaginen que si xD**  
**Aun queda el capitulo tres!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**.**_

* * *

Juvia regreso a casa después de un largo día de trabajo. Después de lo ocurrido con ese chico, las cosas se tranquilizaron. Lidiar con clientes molestos era su especialidad pero ese día estaba agotada, solo había algo que podía animarla después de un día difícil.  
Entro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero sus hermanos eran más listos. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y no escucho absolutamente nada, demasiado sospechoso. Camino con cuidado mirando a su alrededor. Asomo su cabeza a una de las habitaciones y no vio absolutamente nada, se suponía que su madre debía estar en casa.  
Estaba tan distraída que no noto cuando los gemelos se lanzaron sobre sus piernas impidiéndole caminar.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto sorprendida.

— ¡Hikari ahora!.- gritaron ambos niños.

— ¡Hikari no!- grito Juvia al ver como la pequeña corría a toda velocidad hacia ella. Trato de apartar a los gemelos de sus piernas pero no se soltaron. Forcejeo tratando de zafarse pero alguien la tomo de los brazos. — ¡Haru!

El chico rió. — Me obligaron a hacerlo.- sabía que se divertía con eso.

La pequeña Hikari salto hacia Juvia haciéndola tropezar. Haru no tuvo tiempo de moverse y cayó justo debajo de Juvia amortiguando su caída. Los gemelos rieron a carcajadas por su travesura y todos los siguieron, tenía que admitir que había sido divertido.

— ¿Quieres moverte?.- le pregunto Haru. — No puedo respirar.

— Oh es cierto.- dijo la chica sin parar de reír.

Se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas y ayudo a los niños a hacer lo mismo.

— Creo que obtuve la peor parte.- se quejó el chico sobando su cabeza del golpe.

— Te lo mereces.- se burló la peliazul sacando su lengua.

— Basta ya niños, dejen a su hermana tranquila.- una voz dulce salió de una de las recamaras.

Su madre no era tan joven, los años se acentuaban a su cuerpo pero aún conservaba ese aire juvenil y una belleza única. Solo un estúpido dejaría ir a una mujer así y ella lo conocía muy bien. Los hombres eran unos idiotas.

— Hola mamá.- saludo la chica ignorando sus malos recuerdos.

— Hola cariño.- se acercó y beso su mejilla. — Vamos niños, es hora de la cena.- miro a sus hijos y después a Juvia. — Tú también debes comer algo o enfermaras.

— Y tú también debes hacerlo.- bajo la voz evitando ser escuchada por sus hermanos. — Deberías preocuparte más por tu salud.

— Hablaremos en otro momento.

— Mamá.

— No quiero discutir sobre esto ahora Juvia, sé que te preocupas por mí pero no tienes que hacerlo cariño, estoy bien.- acaricio su mejilla en un gesto tierno.

Miro a su madre fijamente. Sabía que diría algo así pero en serio estaba preocupada. Era su único apoyo y la amaba con toda la vida. Estaría devastada si algo le sucediera.

— Solo por hoy te dejare ir pero debemos hablar.

Soltó una carcajada. — Pareces mi madre.

— La abuela es mucho peor.- sonrió y entro al comedor.

La cocina y el comedor estaban juntos, no había mucho espacio en la casa pero podrían vivir con ello, el vivir en una casa lujosa no era importante, eran felices con lo que tenían aunque algunas comodidades no les vendrían mal.

— La abuela da miedo.- dijo Hikari.

Juvia acarició su pequeña cabeza y tomó asiento junto a ella. — Es aterradora.- susurro haciéndola reír.

Ella sonrió al escuchar su risa. Era tan pequeña e indefensa, al igual que los gemelos, al igual que Haru. Ellos merecían lo mejor del mundo y deseaba poder dárselos, sus sonrisas eran su felicidad, no había nada mejor que eso.

—¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?.- pregunto su madre.

Suspiro. — Igual que siempre.

— Eso sonó bastante mal.

— Fue agotador.- se llevó un bocado a la boca. — Tuve que lidiar con un par de chicos presumidos.

— ¿Y les diste su merecido?- pregunto Haru.

— Por supuesto. A uno le vacié la soda en la cabeza y los hice huir.- sonrió con superioridad.

— Esa es mi hermana.- levanto la mano y chocaron los cinco.

— Nada de eso.- los reprendió su madre. — No deberías tratar a los clientes de esa forma.

— Pero ellos tampoco deberían tratarme así mamá.

— Tiene un buen punto.- se burló el chico.

Juvia sonrió triunfante hasta que vio a Mei levantar su vaso de agua contra su hermano. — ¡Mei baja eso en este instante!.- la niña se sobresaltó y lo coloco de nuevo en la mesa haciendo un puchero.

Su madre movió la cabeza en negación y continuaron con la cena hablando de temas de la escuela. Después de terminar, Juvia se ofreció a lavar los platos a lo que su madre accedió. Debía hacer que los gemelos y Hikari tomaran un baño. Lavo los platos rápidamente y se dirigió junto a su madre.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto, ya sabía lo difícil que era hacer que los pequeños tomaran un baño.

— Todo esta bajo control.- sonrió mientras jugaba con los niños con la espuma. — ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Necesitas descansar.

— Tú también lo necesitas.

— Juvia.- la reprendió.

Apretó los labios tragándose sus palabras. —Está bien, no diré nada más. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches.- sus hermanos contestaron al unísono.

—Descansa.- su madre sonrió, Juvia hizo lo mismo y se alejó a su habitación. Era pequeña pero podría vivir con ello. No necesitaba un lugar grande para dormir, con eso era suficiente.

No se molestó en tomar un baño, estaba demasiado agotada para hacerlo. El día siguiente seria su día libre y podría pasarlo con su familia. No había nada mejor que eso. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

.

La conversación con Gajeel había sido demasiado extraña, a veces su amigo pensaba cosas muy profundas. No tenía por qué molestarse por eso, ni siquiera pensarlo. Ninguna chica había llamado su atención antes. Había tenido algunas novias pero jamás sintió ese sentimiento de ''no quererse separar'', al paso del tiempo se fastidiaba de la relación y la daba por terminada pero todo cambio cuando llego Ultear. Debía ser cuidadoso si no quería ser descubierto saliendo con otra chica, a pesar de que su relación era falsa, pensó que podría llegar a sentir algo más por ella pero fue un gran error, apenas la soportaba. Era peor que un demonio. Necesitaba una chica dulce que derritiera su corazón, solo salía con chicas huecas y no solo de la cabeza, su vida lujosa a veces se sentía vacía. Las personas siempre fueron falsas con él, sin sus amigos no sabría lo que seria. Al menos Ur y aunque no quisiera admitirlo también Lyon le daban un mejor sentido a su vida.

Cuando llego la mansión estaba desolada como siempre. Ur siempre estaba en su oficina pero eso lo comprendía, ahora que ambos podían cuidarse solos, ella se tomaba el tiempo para sus atender las negociaciones.

Subió a su habitación, estaba agotado, solo quería dormir. No se molestó en quitarse los zapatos y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Su habitación era mucho más grande que la de Natsu aunque él tenía un departamento para él solo. Había libreros que jamás utilizaría en su vida y mucho menos leer los libros que ahí se mantenían, Ur había decorado su habitación como la de un estudiante sobresaliente, absolutamente nada que ver con su personalidad pero al menos le agradecía el gesto.  
Estaba quedándose dormido cuando el celular vibro en sus pantalones. Sin abrir los ojos lo saco y se lo llevo a la oreja.

— ¿Si?- pregunto con voz adormilada.

— Necesito que vengas por mí.- por supuesto que reconocería esa voz y por el sonido de fondo, estaba seguro que no estaba en casa.

— Son las.- alejo su teléfono para ver la hora. — Doce de la madrugada Ultear.

— No me interesa, mueve tu trasero.- la música apenas lo dejaba escucharla.

— ¿Por qué diablos tengo que hacerlo?

— Porque si no lo haces, les diré a todos nuestro secreto.

Esa maldita siempre lo chantajeaba con lo mismo. — Si lo haces tu padre se molestará.

— Da lo mismo.

— Los contratos entre nuestras familias se anularían.

— Ya te dije que eso no me interesa, mi madre puede hacer mucho más dinero sin ustedes.

Era una maldita pretenciosa, lo sacaba de quicio. Solo por unos meses y el convenio entre ambas familias se daría por terminado. No tendrían que soportarse más. Debía hacerlo por Ur, solo unos meses más y seria libre.

Soltó un suspiro y salió de la cama. — ¿En dónde estás?

Ultear le dijo el lugar y salió rápidamente. No solo debía soportar su horrible personalidad sino también sus niñerías, estaba más que harto de ella. Era un antro conocido así que lo ubico inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia ahí en su auto. Tardo treinta minutos en llegar y estaciono el auto justo enfrente del lugar. Salió del auto y busco a Ultear con la mirada. Sus amigas estaban alejadas fumándose un cigarrillo y ella estaba besuqueándose con un tipo. El chico le metía la mano por debajo del vestido y le apretaba el trasero justo frente a todos. Estaban haciendo una escena muy prometedora. Gray estaba soportando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse a carcajadas. Frunció los labios evitando reírse pero daba por seguro que lo estaba haciendo. Se apoyó sobre el auto y se cruzo de brazos esperando a que Ultear terminara con su espectáculo. Después de varias manoseadas y lenguas, la chica vio a Gray apoyado sobre el auto, se separó rápidamente del chico y acomodo su vestido sin antes darle una bofetada. Camino hacia Gray que la miraba bastante divertido.

—¿Terminaste? - definitivamente se estaba divirtiendo.

— Llévame a casa.- demando la chica.

— ¿Y porque no le pides a ese chico que te lleve?- dijo sonriendo, la molestaría con eso por un tiempo.

Lo miro y levanto la comisura de sus labios. — ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molesta?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- hundió los hombros en desinterés. En realidad no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Apretó los dietes evitando decir nada más. — Cállate y llévame a casa.

No dijo más y le abrió la puerta del auto, a pesar de todo seguía siendo un caballero. Lo rodeo y entro encendiéndolo rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué no tu chofer no está contigo?- le pregunto a la chica, era extraño verla a esas horas fuera de casa.

— Mis padres no están y no deben saber que me escape.

— Sería una lástima si alguien les contara.

— Sería una lástima que algún día amanecieras muerto.- sonrío falsamente.

— Alguien no consiguió sexo hoy.- se burló.

— Todavía puedo conseguirlo, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

No se molestó en responderle, no quería causar una pelea y estaba aún más que agotado de lidiar con ella. Condujo en silencio hasta que llegaron. Una enorme mansión como era de esperarse. Pensó que Ultear se había quedado dormida hasta que abrió la puerta del auto.

— ¿No vas a bajar?- le pregunto.

— No tengo porque hacerlo.

— Deberías acompañarme hasta la entrada.

La miro por unos instantes debatiendo lo que debería hacer. A pesar de todo daba lo mejor de él para no molestarla o la peor parte seria para Ur.

— Eres un dolor en el trasero.- se bajó del auto y la siguió hasta la puerta.

Ultear solo sonrío. Entro a la mansión y dejo la puerta abierta esperando a que Gray entrara. Justo después de que entro, cerró la puerta rápidamente y se lanzó sobre Gray besándolo con fuerza. Al principio se sorprendió pero le siguió el ritmo, ya sabía lo que quería. Ya se había acostado con ella anteriormente y en ese momento es justo lo que buscaba. Subieron las escaleras sin separarse hasta llegar a la habitación de Ultear. Las sirvientas debieron ver ese momento íntimo pero no importo. Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta. Le saco el vestido rudamente y ella hizo lo mismo. Sus frustraciones y odio se hacía presente durante el sexo, jamás habían sentido lo que era algo dulce y apasionado pero estaban bien así. A pesar de ser sin amor era bueno y no iban a quejarse. Gray no se quejaría, ya lo había hecho varias veces y una mas no le haría daño.

.

.

.

.

Sus hermanos se despertaron más temprano de lo habitual e hicieron lo mismo con ella.

— ¡Nee-chan despierta!- Reí saltaba sobre la cama tratando de despertarla.

Juvia gruño en desaprobación y se cubrió con la sabana completamente. Los tres pequeños se molestaron y las dos niñas se subieron junto con su hermano y saltaron juntos a su alrededor.

— ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- sus voces chillonas sonaron en perfecta sincronía haciéndola reír.

Se levantó rápidamente sin salir de la cama y sin apartar la sabana que la cubría y tomo al primero de sus hermanos. Mei fue atrapada por Juvia, reía sin parar ya que su hermana le hacía cosquillas. Sus hermanos se unieron haciendo una guerra de cosquillas.  
Lograron escapar y se dirigieron a la habitación de Haru para hacer lo mismo. Juvia se apartó la sabana del rostro y salió de la cama sin dejar de reír. Lavo su rostro y fue en busca de su madre.  
Su sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando la vio sosteniéndose con fuerza de la pared.

— ¿Estas bien?- pregunto alarmada llegando rápidamente a su lado.

— Si, no te preocupes.- trato de restarle importancia fingiendo estar bien.

— ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo! Mamá debes tomar un descanso, es en serio.

— Y en serio tú debes de dejar de preocuparte por todo Juvia, estoy bien.

Su madre se soltó de su agarre y camino lentamente hasta la nevera buscando algo de tomar.

— He estado pensando...- la peliazul miro a su alrededor sin ver señal de sus hermanos, no debían escuchar su conversación. — He pensado que deberías dejar el trabajo.

Su madre la miro con ojos abiertos. — ¿De que estas hablando?

— No sé a quién tratas de engañar pero se perfectamente bien que tu salud ha estado empeorando.

— Esta fuera de discusión, no dejare de trabajar. Necesitamos el dinero.

— Yo… puedo dejar la universidad y…

— No.

— ¡Mamá!

— No dejaras los estudios Juvia, fin de la discusión.- saco los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno.

— Si consiguiera un trabajo mejor podríamos pagar los estudios para Haru.

— Me preocupare por eso después, tu no debes hacerlo.

— Pero…

— Suficiente es con tu ayuda cariño.- camino hacia ella. — Debes disfrutar tu juventud, conoce algún chico, sal con Lucy, diviértete y olvídate de todo esto. Yo soy la que debe cargar con todo, no tú.

Su madre también tenía el derecho de hacer lo mismo, aún era joven y además hermosa. Siempre había sido dedicada a su familia y se lo agradecía, era la mejor madre del mundo, al menos para ella. Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos amenazando con llorar.

— No es justo.- mordió su labio tratando de soportar.

Le sonrío dulcemente y la abrazo. — No lo es, pero somos felices así ¿no es verdad?

— Lo somos.- le respondió el abrazo y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Podrían faltarles demasiadas cosas pero su familia siempre estaría ahí. Solo los tenían a ellos y para ella, eso era suficiente.

* * *

.

.

.

**Subiré otros dos posiblemente el martes. **

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer!  
Hasta la prox. actualización ;D**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien, no tengo palabras para disculparme, así que lo haré con capítulos.**  
**Publicaré hasta el capitulo 7 ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**.**_

* * *

Escuchó que algo vibraba en el suelo pero lo dejo pasar, no quería despertar aun. El sonido llego de nuevo y se vio obligado a abrir los ojos. Su celular estaba en el suelo y las imágenes llegaron a su cabeza, se había acostado con Ultear, de nuevo. Se había prometido que ya no lo haría más. Esa chica no tenía nada que le atrajera pero el sexo era bueno, esa era la única razón.

Salió de la cama evitando despertar a la chica, aún seguía desnudo pero no importaba, nadie podría verlo y la bruja aún seguía dormida. El celular seguía vibrando con insistencia, se inclinó para tomarlo y sin ver la pantalla contesto.

— ¡Maldito imbécil! ¿Por qué no respondes?- lo que le faltaba, ser molestado por Gajeel.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro. — ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin importancia.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Me preguntas que es lo que sucede idiota?

— Si, es lo que estoy haciendo Gajeel, ¿estás ebrio?

—Deja de bromear y revisa tus llamadas.

Suspiró fastidiado y dejo a Gajeel en la línea y mientras lo hacía miro la hora. Eran las nueve de la mañana, se vio tentando a reclamarle pero las llamadas captaron su atención. Tenía siete de Natsu y diez de Gajeel, debía ser urgente si lo llamaban de esa manera y a esa hora, pero era un más extraño que Natsu lo hiciera tan insistentemente.

— ¿Por qué tantas llamadas? ¿Son acosadores o qué?- trato de bromear.

— Trae tu trasero a mi casa.- demando su amigo y escucho un suspiro del otro lado de la línea. — Volvieron a hacerlo.

Sabía que Ultear dormía como un oso, nada podría despertarla. Quiso gritar en sorpresa pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Froto su frente con los dedos indicando frustración.

— ¿Estas jodiendo?

— Quisiera.- respondió frustrado. — Natsu esta cabreado y debes venir en este momento porque ni loco lo enfrentare yo solo.

Busco su ropa con la mirada. — Voy para allá.- colgó rápidamente.

Su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo, había sido una noche muy loca y no había ingerido una gota de alcohol o eso se hizo creer. Coloco su ropa interior seguida por su pantalón y pasó la playera por sus brazos cubriendo su bien formado abdomen. Su cartera y pertenencias aún seguían en el auto. Según Ultear, sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad así que podría salir sin dificultar sin tener que dar explicaciones. Dio una última mirada a la chica y salió de la habitación, no debía haber ningún problema, su relación era prácticamente así.  
Se escuchó un portazo y Ultear abrió los ojos, no estaba dormida, solo pretendía que así era. Gray siempre hacia lo mismo, por más que lo intentara, jamás conseguiría que él la vería de otra manera y aunque quisiera negarlo era un poco doloroso, pero ella así lo había querido y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

Gray bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y salió directo a su auto que aún estaba en su lugar. Tener que lidiar con Natsu era un problema pero eran los únicos que podían hacerlo entrar en razón o al menos tranquilizarlo un poco.

Tardaría una hora en llegar a casa de Gajeel, estaba malditamente lejos por eso siempre se reunían en la suya o en el departamento de Natsu.

Encendió el vehículo y se dirigió a su destino lo más rápido que el motor le permitió, no dejaría a su amigo solo, lo había salvado demasiadas veces de Ultear y se lo debía aunque en verdad quería huir, el idiota de Dragneel era peor que un grano en el trasero cuando se molestaba.

Entró a la residencia de Gajeel sin ningún problema, todos lo conocían. Aparco el auto y camino a toda prisa hacia la enorme mansión. La puerta se abrió justo antes de que la tocara.

— Gray.- lo nombro sorprendido el hombre.

— Que tal, Metalicana.- saludo el chico.

— Deberías entrar, camina desesperado por toda la habitación.- comento. — Parece mi esposa.

— No creo que a Gin le guste la manera en que hablas de ella.- dijo divertido, solo la madre de Gajeel tenía el carácter para lidiar con ellos dos.

— Y por eso tú no vas a contarle.

— De acuerdo.- respondió cómplice. — Debo ir con la esposa.- entro por la puerta.

— ¡No causen problemas!- Metalicana gritó cuando Gray se adentró por el pasillo. Solo sonrió aunque sabía que no podía verlo.

Gajeel estaba histérico y eso indicaba que el mayor de los idiotas aun no había llegado. Camino hasta la habitación de su amigo, si no conociera el camino ya estaría perdido, todo el lugar era como un laberinto.  
Entro a la habitación y vio a Gajeel caminar de un lado a otro casi mordiendo sus uñas.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto exaltado.

— Diablos, tranquilízate amigo.- hizo un gesto de desagrado. — Tu padre tenía razón, pareces mi esposa.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo nervioso que estoy?

Gray giro los ojos, había cambiado de opinión. El más idiota de los tres definitivamente era Gajeel.  
Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que escucharon un portazo a lo lejos y algunas maldiciones. La peor esposa había llegado.

Ambos sintieron que sus fuerzas desaparecían, necesitarían toda la ayuda para poder lidiar con él. No pensaron que Igneel y Grandine llevarían a otra chica, ellos no tenían idea de lo mucho que las lastimaban, si había alguien más idiota que Gajeel y Natsu juntos eran ellos. Pensó que todo había terminado después de la última.

— Estúpida chaqueta.- Natsu cruzó por la puerta luchando con quitársela y sosteniendo a Happy con su brazo libre.

Dejó al felino en el suelo que rápidamente se alejó de él ni siquiera Happy podía soportarlo cuando se ponía así. Lanzo la chaqueta, era buena idea que se desquitara con eso en vez de romper la discografía completa de Bullet For My Valentine que Gajeel atesoraba con su vida, tal vez eso lo había traumatizado.

— ¿Estas bien?- _pregunta estúpida_

— Estoy perfectamente.- sonrió, _respuesta errónea_ y volvió a su postura de antes. — ¿Te parece que luzco bien?- pregunto molesto.

— Porque no tratas de tranquilizarte.- Gajeel se acercó a él. — Y te alejas de mi tesoro.- miro su discografía a sus espaldas.

Natsu se sentó sobre la cama de su amigo tomando una postura rígida.

— Suéltalo.- indujo Gray. — ¿Quién es la nueva?

El pelirrosa soltó un suspiro frustrado. — Lucy heart algo.- miro a su alrededor tratando de recordar. — No lo recuerdo, no tengo porque recordar su nombre, no se quedara por mucho tiempo.

Gray frunció el ceño. _Lucy heart… heart… ¿heartfilia?_Trato de pensar en otro nombre que encajara pero no encontró ninguno. Heartfilia, había leído algo sobre ellos en los archivos de Ur. Lyon no parecía interesado en la empresa de  
Ice Make que la misma que Ur lideraba pero él si lo hacía. Quería hacerse cargo de la compañía cuando ella se retirara, era lo más probable que sucediera.

Sabía la historia de los Heartfilia perfectamente pero no se la contaría a Natsu, le daría un arma contra ella y no quería ser el culpable de tal desastre.

Lo escucho quejarse y llamar a sus padres unos ''idiotas'', él también lo hacía. A esas alturas hasta ellos debían darse cuenta de que Natsu no volvería a ser el mismo, él también comenzaba a creerlo.

— ¿Y bien?- pregunto llamando la atención de ambos chicos. — ¿Cómo es?- eso ayudaría a tranquilizar el ambiente.

— No he hablado mucho con ella pero tiene buen trasero.- admitió. — Esta buena.

— ¿Es pelirroja o…- pregunto Gajeel siguiendo la conversación, capto el mensaje de Gray.

— Rubia.- rasco su barbilla. — Nunca he estado con una rubia, supongo que es lo único bueno de esto.

— ¿Natsu Dragneel jamás ha estado con una rubia?- se burló el pelinegro.

— Cierra la boca, son demasiado estúpidas para mi gusto- y comenzaron a discutir.

Gray sonrió disimuladamente, habían logrado distraerlo. Estuvieron el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos y comiendo, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera distraer a Natsu y no volverlo loco hasta que dio la hora para volver o Ur lo mataría.

— Debo irme.- dijo el peli oscuro.

— Yo igual.- el pelirrosa se puso de pie.

— ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Gajeel. — ¿No necesitas un trago o algo así?

— Estoy exhausto y mañana debemos ir a la universidad, lo dejaremos para después.- miro a sus amigos que lo observaban con cara de póker. — ¿Qué?

— Rechazo un trago.- le dijo a Gray bastante sorprendido.

— Y dijo la palabra prohibida.- respondió, nadie debía nombrar nunca la universidad.

— Creo que esa rubia ya le quemo el cerebro.

— Son unos idiotas.- no se molesto más, siempre era lo mismo con ellos.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de Gajeel y abordaron sus respectivos vehículos. Lo único que odiaba más que asistir a clases era que Ultear se encontraba ahí, aún era imposible creer que se había acostado con ella de nuevo.

Llego directamente a su habitación, ya había comido lo suficiente en casa de Gajeel. Cayo sobre el colchón rogando que nadie lo interrumpiera en su glorioso sueño y afortunadamente así fue. A la mañana siguiente comenzó su rutina de nuevo. Ducharse, comer algo y conducir hasta Fairy Tail.

Las clases comenzaron aburridas como era costumbre, según Natsu, la rubia llegaría con él y estaba curioso de conocerla.  
Durante el almuerzo se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre y hablo con sus amigos hasta que observo a Natsu, se veía algo inquieto y siguió su mirada hasta la rubia que caminaba para salir de la cafetería. Todos lo notaron.

Hasta esa distancia podía notarse que la chica era linda y el mismo Natsu lo había notado.

Sonrió burlón. — ¿Ella es tu nueva niñera, Natsu?

— Cierra la boca, Gray.

Río. — ¿Cuál era su nombre?- fingió no recordar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estas interesado en ella?- pregunto su amigo tratando de molestarlo de la misma manera.

—No seas tonto, jamás tocaría a la chica de un amigo. Recuerda que tus padres la eligieron solo para ti.- todos sus amigos rieron.

— Si salamander.- Gajeel se unió. — Ella podría ser tu futura esposa.

— Son unos idiotas.- dijo fastidiado. — Me desharé de Lucy lo más rápido posible.

Las risas se detuvieron. Ninguno de ellos eran buenos chicos pero Natsu siempre hablaba como si cada una de ellas fueran un pedazo de carne, él así las veía. Era doloroso ver a su amigo perderse de esa manera.

— La manera en la que hablas no es la más bonita.- dijo desaprobatorio.

— Si claro, como si me importara.- lo observó ponerse de pie. — Me voy primero.

Soltó un suspiro en cuanto lo vio alejarse.

— Pobre chica.- Gajeel comenzó a hablar. — Sus padres deberían de dejar de hacer eso, no va a ayudarlo.

— Creo que la llamo Lucy.- fingió no conocerla o sino los demás harían preguntas. Escucharon el timbre indicando que debían volver a clases. — Es hora de irnos Gajeel.

El resto del día pareció eterno, solo quería salir de clases. Su rutina era fingir ser feliz con Ultear y llevarla a su casa después de clases para que nadie sospechara nada, debían darle un oscar por su actuación. La chica no menciono nada de su encuentro pero lucía extraña, evito la molestia de preguntarle que sucedía, sabía que no obtendría una buena respuesta de ello.

Al día siguiente conoció a Lucy durante el almuerzo. Resulto ser una buena chica y le agrado de inmediato, el pensar que Natsu le rompería el corazón lo hizo sentir culpable pero a pesar de todo era su amigo y no podían abandonarlo.  
Gajeel se quejaba de todo y solo quería volver a casa.

Su vida se estaba tornando aburrida, necesitaba que algo lo sacudiera. Al menos el idiota de Dragneel tenía una linda chica a quien molestar de no buena manera y era exactamente lo que estaba viendo en ese momento.

Los observo discutir hasta que Natsu subió a su auto con una chica y dejo a Lucy a su suerte.

— No lo culpes.- se acercó a ella.

— ¿Cómo pueden dejar que sea asi?- le pregunto, todas le hacían la misma pregunta.

— A nosotros tampoco nos gusta su actitud Lucy, pero no podemos abandonarlo.- respondió sereno.

— Podrían tratar de ayudarlo.

— Lo hacemos.- admitió. — Sin nosotros estaría peor.

No culpaba a Natsu por comportarse de esa forma, culpaba a la estúpida que le había hecho eso. El solo pensarlo lo hacía enfurecer, solo les había contado una parte de lo sucedido y fue suficiente para comprenderlo aunque sabía que aun ocultaba algo, tenía todo el derecho en no confiar en nadie, a él también le hizo dudar sobre si enamorarse era lo correcto y por un tiempo le aterro.

Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca de más cuando una voz lo llamo.

— ¡Gray!- solo una persona conseguía ponerlo de mal humor en segundos.

Contuvo el aliento. — Mierda ¡La bruja!

— Creí que habías dicho que era tu novia.- dijo la rubia.

— Lo es.- mintió, aún era muy pronto para confiar en ella y contarle la verdad. — Nos vemos, Lucy.- se giró y fingió una sonrisa. — Ya voy Ultear.

La chica estaba con sus amigas y se despidió en cuanto lo vio acercarse. Camino hacia él y lo ignoro completamente. _Perfecto,_pensó.

— ¿Qué hacías hablando con ella?- pregunto molesta.

— ¿La nueva? Ella es…

— Una de las putas de Natsu, todos lo sabemos.- dijo amarga.

La miro incrédulo y un poco molesto ¿Qué es lo que se creía?— No voy a permitir que hables de ella de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Acaso te atrae?- la chica alzo la voz y varios miraban curiosos, estaban haciendo una escena. — Quieres entrar en sus bragas ¿no es así?

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?- había perdido la paciencia.

— No me hables de esa manera recuerda que puedo decirle a todos sobre lo nuestro.- amenazo.

No pensó en lo que dijo, la palabras salieron solas. — Haz lo que quieras.

Tenía que hacerse cargo por sus acciones, si Ultear abría la boca todo se iría a la borda y Ur pagaría por sus pensamientos egoístas pero estaba harto. Escuchó que la chica lo llamaba pero en ningún momento se giró. Que todos se fueran a la mierda porque él apenas estaba saliendo de ella, subió a su auto y arranco sin dar vuelta atrás.

Durante la semana circularon rumores de que su relación con Ultear estaba en dificultades, al ser la pareja más famosa de Fairy Tail era obvio que hablarían de su ''pequeña'' discusión.

Ellos no se habían dirigido la palabra desde entonces, no tenía una razón para disculparse y no lo hizo. Distrajo su mente con una rubia y un pelirrosa, el contrato apenas llevaba poco tiempo y notaba a Natsu un poco diferente, Gajeel pensaba lo mismo. Bromeaba un poco más y había dejado de salir por las noches solo un poco, no como solía hacerlo. Se notaba curioso con ella y todas sus sospechas acertaron cuando se metió en una pelea y los encontró algo juntos en la enfermería. Él se traía algo con Lucy.

Estaba feliz de poder ver una chispa en su amigo pero también eso era una distracción para él. Sabía que debía arreglar las cosas con Ultear aunque en verdad no quería hacerlo pero no tenía otra opción. No era como si tuviera otra cosa que hacer, tal vez se escuchaba muy femenino pero dudaba poder encontrar a la chica correcta y después de todo con Ultear, estaba perdiendo aún más las esperanzas.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Te vas?- una chica pelirrosa se acercó.

— Lo siento Meredy, sabes que debo ir por mis hermanos.- se excusó.

— Lo se.- sonrió amable. — Nos vemos mañana ¡No olvides estudiar!

Sonrió y salió a toda prisa. Debia pasar a la escuela por los gemelos y después a la guardería en donde cuidaban a Hikari para después encontrarse con Haru en la estación.

Así siempre era su rutina, sus días eran apresurados y rara vez tenía tiempo para ella pero no se quejaba, nadie más lo haría por ella aunque también sabía que debía preocuparse por su salud, no podía dejarle todo a su madre. Paso por cada uno de los niños y se encontró con Haru en la estación como siempre, el chico también salía de la escuela secundaria y en unos meses entraría a la preparatoria.

— Lamento llegar tarde.- respiraba con dificultad tomando a los niños de las manos. Sabían comportarse cuando estaba fuera de casa.

— No te preocupes.- dijo el chico. — Deberías apresurarte o llegaras tarde al trabajo.

Asintió y se despidió. — ¡Los veré en la noche!

Llego mucho antes de lo que esperaba y eso estaba bien, la puntualidad era su fuerte. Lucy llego unos minutos después. Después de todo lo sucedido por fin le había contado o que sucedía.

Su padre había arruinado todo de nuevo ¿Qué solo existían para eso? Eso era otra cosa que las unía, tenían demasiada mala suerte y no queria hablar de los chicos. Lucy estaba teniendo problemas con ese tal Natsu con el que vivía, la mala suerte de su amiga era peor que la suya aunque notaba cierto brillo en sus ojos cuando hablaba de él.

El chico se había metido en una pelea y Lucy no paraba de hablar de ello, no pudo evitar molestarla por un rato.

— Debemos ir a trabajar, quiero salir temprano.- dijo la peliazul.

— ¿Y eso porque?- pregunto su amiga.

— Mañana tengo examen de química y sabes lo mala que soy en esa materia.- suspiro. — Así que debo ir a la cafetería Kolh, es la única abierta a esas horas y en casa no poder estudiar.

— Y menos con todos tus locos hermanos ahí.- la chica asintió. — ¿Por qué no estudias en mi departamento? Más bien el de Natsu, pero tú me entiendes.

No era mala idea y así podría conocerlo. — ¿En serio?

— ¡Si! Te quedas a dormir y solo en la mañana tendrías que despertar temprano para ir a la universidad.

Acepto gustosa. Podría estudiar tranquila y conocería a la ''pesadilla'' de su amiga o más bien quien hacia brillar sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía vida en ellos y debía conocer al suertudo de cautivar un corazón Heartfilia.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel lo llamo para pedir ayuda. El chico debía ir con sus padres a una cena de negocios y estaba aterrado de ir solo, era demasiado aburrido en solo pensarlo así que se negó a ayudarlo y decidió ir al departamento de Natsu a matar el tiempo. Lucy también estaría ahí y era una buena forma de descubrir que es lo que había entre esos dos, porque definitivamente había algo.

Cuando llego Natsu pareció sorprendido y un poco molesto pero lo dejo pasar, no había nada mejor que hacer así que decidieron jugar una partida de su videojuego favorito.  
Según el pelirrosa, Lucy había traído a una amiga y estaba algo curioso sobre con el tipo de personas que se relacionaba, sabía todo lo de su padre.

— Iré por algo de beber.

— No tardes, después es tu turno.- dijo su amigo sin dejar de presionar los botones.

No respondió y salió de la habitación. La habitación de Lucy se veía animada pero evito molestarla. Bajo las escaleras y camino hasta la nevera buscando algo de beber, al final se decidió por un vaso de agua.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con su vida? Hacia todo lo que Ur le pedía, al fin y al cabo se lo debía pero por una vez en su vida estaba pensado en sí mismo aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerse cargo, no había nada interesante en ella. Su vida era una rutina.

Estaba a punto de terminar de beber el agua cuando las luces se encendieron cegando un poco sus ojos. Se giró un poco para observar al culpable y se encontró con una chica, una muy linda… demasiado linda. Se dio un golpe mental, estaba exagerando pero en verdad era linda. Vio un sonrojo en sus mejillas y desvió su mirada.

— No te preocupes.- dijo por fin comprendiendo. — No soy un ladrón, soy un amigo de Natsu.

La chica no respondió y asintió caminando hacia donde estaba el, en la cocina. Sabía que su mirada la incomodaba pero no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. La había visto antes. Trato de recordar hasta que la reconoció, era la misma en ese restaurant de comida rápida.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? El no creía en cosas del destino pero eso no era una coincidencia. Algo tenía esa chica que lo atrajo desde ese momento. _Bendita seas Lucy,_ pensó. Sin ella jamás la hubiera recordado o visto de nuevo.

— Soy Gray.- se presentó y ella lo miro tímidamente. — Gray Fullbuster.

Ella se mostro sorprendida. — ¿Hablas de los Fullbuster? ¿Los propietarios de Ice Make?- sonrió como un tonto, su voz era dulce y melosa.

— Los mismos.

La chica pareció pensar algo creando un silencio incomodo que ella no notó.

— ¿Estudias en Fairy Tail?- su pregunta la desoriento. — Nunca te había visto.

— Oh no.- sonrió levemente. — Yo voy a una universidad diferente.

— ¿Cuál?-pregunto. Debía saber todo lo posible si quería encontrarla de nuevo.

— Phantom Lord.

Había escuchado sobre ella. Prácticamente todos los criminales salían de ahí, no tenía muy buen prestigio.

— ¿Phantom Lord?- pregunto sin poder creerlo. — Pero es universidad es para pobr…- se detuvo, estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido. Vio como una sonrisa se formaba en los hermosos labios de la chica.

— Termina lo que ibas a decir, no me molesta.

No solo era linda sino también amable. Se sintió un idiota, el mayor idiota de los idiotas, lo estaba arruinando todo.

— Y-yo…- tartamudeo ¡el nunca tartamudeaba! — Lo siento.

— No importa, en serio.- la observo tomar sus cosas. Si importaba porque si no fuera así no estaría huyendo.

Lo había arruinado. La vio caminar hasta las escaleras hasta que recordó que no sabía su nombre.

— ¡Espera!- le grito. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Giro su cabeza para verlo. — Juvia.- le mostró una sonrisa que lo hizo embobar. — Juvia Loxar.

Fue lo último que escucho de ella hasta que se perdió en la habitación de Lucy. Nunca se había sentido atraído por una chica de esa manera, jamás le había sucedido ¡Y ni siquiera la conocía!... por ahora.

* * *

.

.

.

**Y así fue como se conocieron, los que leen The deal ya lo sabían.**

**Continúen-**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**.**_

* * *

Solo paso la noche en casa de Lucy, ese era el día libre de su amiga y Juvia aun debía ir a la universidad. Despertó dos horas antes para poder tener el tiempo suficiente de volver a casa y vestir su uniforme.

Phantom Lord no era una institución prestigiosa y esos códigos de conducta no importaban demasiado. Según ellos, los estudiantes eran lo suficientemente grandes para cumplir con sus obligaciones, así que los dejaban hacer lo que quisieran.

Afortunadamente ella no era así.

Siempre respetaba las normas y cumplía con todo reglamento como era debido. Ya era bastante complicado tener que pagar sus estudios, no podía darse la oportunidad de desperdiciarlos.

Lucy era una excelente amiga. La había ayudado a estudiar y tenía la paciencia necesaria para hacerla entender todo tipo de ecuaciones, se lo agradecería siempre.

A pesar de que confiaba en ella, no le había contado sobre Gray. Conocía a Lucy perfectamente, su amiga se creía Cupido y más si creía que ese chico valía la pena.

Natsu había sido amable con ella y no era como Lucy lo describía o al menos no se mostró de esa forma, era atractivo pero no su tipo. Juvia no tenía tiempo para estar pensando en chicos, solo la distraerían y no podía permitirse eso. Su familia dependía de ella, jamás podría abandonarlos, eran lo más importante en su vida y siempre lo serian.

Durante el recorrido a casa, el encuentro con Gray no salió de su mente. Era guapo, demasiado y era el hijo de la prestigiada familia Fullbuster, eso lo hacía un chico demasiado guapo, rico e imposible.  
Jamás se fijaría en alguien como él. No odiaba a ese tipo de personas pero evitaba relacionarse con ellas a toda costa.

Sabía que no todos eran pretenciosos y tenían buen corazón pero sus pensamientos siempre serian diferentes. Juvia sabía lo difícil que era valerse por sí misma y ellos solo extendían la mano y lo obtenían todo. Eran muy afortunados y la mayoria ni siquiera lo agradecía.

El dinero no traía la felicidad pero era una ayuda muy buena y era necesario para vivir. De todas formas daba igual, jamás volvería a verlo de nuevo y ella se encargaría de eso.

Abrió la puerta lentamente evitando despertar a sus hermanos, aún era muy temprano. Entro en silencio y camino en la oscuridad tratando de no tropezar. No podía ver absolutamente nada y trato de guiarse a través de la pared, estaba a punto de llegar.

— Parece como si hubieras hecho algo malo.

Juvia sintió un escalofrió por su espalda y cubrió sus labios rápidamente resistiendo las ganas de gritar. Respiro hondo y giro su cabeza para ver a su madre detrás de ella.

— ¡Me asustaste!- chillo en un susurro.

— Lo siento.- se disculpó escondiendo una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo estuvo la sesión de estudio?

— Complicada.- admitió. — ¿No deberías estar dormida?

— ¿Cómo podría dormir si mi hija está fuera de casa?

Juvia se cruzó de brazos. — Te lo he repetido mil veces, no te preocupes por mí.

— Soy tu mamá, cariño.- se acercó y acarició su mejilla. — Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti.

La chica suspiró resignada, quería que su madre estuviera tranquila pero después de todo, preocuparse por sus hijos era su trabajo más importante.

— Tomaré una ducha y me iré.- aviso. — Tengo examen a la primera hora.- su madre asintió y ella se alejó hacia el baño.

Dejo que el agua cayera sobre sus hombros, la ayudaba a relajarse. Sería un día difícil y estaría más estresada de lo normal pero debía mantener su buena imagen por el bien de todos, no dejar que nada le afectara, que todos creyeran que en realidad estaba bien aunque el estrés la estaba consumiendo.

Tal vez Lucy tenía razón, debía distraer su mente en algo, el único problema era que no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo. Salió de la ducha y se dirigió a su pequeña habitación sin mirar a su alrededor, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Seco su cabello rápidamente, vistió su uniforme y tomo su mochila.

Escucho algunas risas de la cocina/comedor y camino hasta allí. Sus hermanos ya se encontraban comiendo algunas tostadas con mantequilla y ella aprovecho a comer una, no debía irse con el estómago vacío.

— ¡Nee-chan!- gritaron los gemelos en cuanto la vieron.

— ¡Juvia!- grito la más pequeña de todos. — Haru tú también.- replico la niña.

El chico giro los ojos e hizo lo que su hermana pequeña le pidió. — ¡Nee-chan!- su falta de ánimo hizo reír a todos en la habitación.

— Hola pequeño Casanova.- Juvia se acercó a Haru y lo abrazo cariñosamente avergonzándolo.

— Vivir rodeado de mujeres es un fastidio.

— Yo no soy una mujer.- Rei frunció el ceño.

— Es verdad, lo siento.- sonrió y sacudió sus cabellos haciendo reír a su hermano.

— Oh, debo irme.- exclamo Juvia al ver la hora y se despidió de cada uno de sus hermanos. — Si no me apresuro llegare tarde.- salió de la habitación y camino hacia la puerta.

— También debo apresurarme.- Delia la acompaño hasta la entrada. — O sino la…

— No.- su hija la detuvo. — No quiero saber nada sobre esa familia para quien trabajas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de la mujer, siempre era lo mismo con Juvia. Desconfiaba de cualquier persona que tuviera dinero y no era para menos. Después de lo de su padre, pensaba que el poder los volvía locos y no le gustaba para nada relacionarse con ese tipo de personas.

— Ellos no son malas personas, me dieron un trabajo y estoy muy agradecía por ello.

— Limpiar son cosas que ellos deberían hacer por si solos madre, hay otros trabajos mejores que privarlos de sus responsabilidades.

— La paga es buena y nos ayuda a mantenernos, así que no me quejo.- contradijo. — Y deja de estar sermoneándome, soy yo quien debe hacerlo.

— Tú querías hijos.- sonrió divertida y su madre le envió una mirada de advertencia.

— Vete antes de que te golpee.- beso su frente. — No llegues tarde a casa.

— Pero aun…- la empujo gentilmente hacia la salida.

— Suerte en tu examen, te quiero.

— Mamá.- replico entre risas, estaba echándola de la casa.

— Nada de peros, mueve ese trasero, cariño.

— ¡Mamá!- no pudo decir algo más porque su madre ya había cerrado la puerta. Se apoyó contra esta mientras paraba de reír. La amaba, era tan divertida y siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Al menos su día había iniciado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Estudio durante el camino hasta Phantom Lord y llego antes de la hora debida como acostumbraba, odiaba retrasarse. Entro al salón de clases y Meredy ya se encontraba ahí.

— Buenos días.- saludo y todos devolvieron el saludo. A pesar de ser una de las peores escuelas (según todos) tenían buenos modales y sabían comportarse.

— Hola Juvia.- saludo la pelirosa. — ¿Nerviosa?- pregunto divertida.

— Demasiado.- admitió. — Odio la química.

— Lo harás bien.

— De pie.- escucharon la voz del profesor y saludaron. No tardó demasiado en ir al punto. Repartió los exámenes y los alumnos se dedicaron a responderlo.

Su cabeza dolía al tratar de recordar cada una de las formulas pero al final logro hacerlo. Lucy era excelente tutora, estaba segura de que sacaría una buena nota.

El resto de la mañana fue largo y agotador, dos exámenes sorpresa fueron demasiado.

La campana por fin sonó y su día en la universidad había terminado aunque todo apenas comenzaba en su atareada vida. Debia ir a la escuela de Mei y Rei para después encontrarse con Haru y Hikari y así ellos pudieran volver a casa mientras ella se dirigía a su trabajo.  
Meredy era una de sus amigas que apreciaba demasiado.

Ella comprendía perfectamente su situación y la ayudaba de vez en cuando con sus hermanos. Era muy buena niñera y adoraba a los niños y ellos a Meredy aunque sospechaba que Haru tenía un pequeño crush por ella. Sonrió ante el pensamiento, su hermanito ya no lo era más, debía comprender que estaba creciendo.

— Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió de la chica y salio corriendo por el pasillo pero alguien la detuvo.

— ¡Señorita Loxar!- escucho a sus espaldas y cerro los ojos con fuerza, sabia de quien se tratraba.

— Profesor, Nab.- respondió. No era bueno que él la llamara, no le gustaba hacer nada y siempre ponía a otros estudiantes a hacer su trabajo.

— Necesito su ayuda.

— Pero…- trato de excusarse, tenía prisa.

— No le llevara mucho tiempo.

Frunció los labios, ¿Cómo podría negar ayuda a un profesor? Eso podría afectar su calificación, no tenia de otra.

— Ahí voy.

.

.

.

.

Era medio día ¡medio día! El estúpido de Natsu no se había molestado en despertarlo y también tuvo la delicadeza de dejarlo solo en el departamento, _que gran amigo._

Sin su amigo no había prácticamente nada que hacer así que decidió tomar una ducha e irse. Conocía a Natsu desde pequeño así que no había problema si tomaba alguna de su ropa para vestir.

Tener el día libre era de lo mejor, así no tendría que soportar a las amigas de Ultear insultarlo y enviarle miradas de odio, no quería saber lo que esa bruja había dicho de él. También sabía que debían arreglar las cosas tarde o temprano y volver a fingir que en realidad se llevaban bien y eran una pareja perfecta, en verdad todos eran estúpidos al creer eso.  
Tomo un pantalón y una playera del armario de Natsu y un bóxer que jamás utilizaba, nunca se podría su misma ropa interior, era desagradable en solo pensarlo.

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando recordó la noche anterior y la chica que había conocido. La puerta de la habitacion de Lucy estaba cerrada pero no evito ser curioso, camino hacia ahí y dio unos pequeños golpes esperando a que alguna de las dos abriera pero no hubo respuesta.

Giró el pomo lentamente y miro dentro de la habitación. Todo estaba completamente ordenado, femenino y sin ninguna señal de chicas, no estaban. Tal vez Natsu las había acompañado a alguna parte pero no era una opción muy viable, el jamás haría algo así.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta que por fin su cerebro funciono. Fairy Tail había suspendido clases por mantenimiento pero Phantom Lord aun debia continuar con su horario y así tendría una oportunidad de poder ver de nuevo a esa linda peliazul.

Bajó a toda prisa y se encontró con Lucy sin Natsu, lo cual era un poco extraño y más importante: sin su amiga. Había acertado, ella debia estar en la universidad.

La rubia pareció sorprendida de verlo y también pregunto por Natsu. La chica lucia linda con ese atuendo y poco maquillaje y entonces entendió que habían salido juntos esa mañana, por eso no los encontró.

— ¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto al ver su rostro de preocupación, si Natsu le había hecho algo se las vería con él. Lucy le agradaba demasiado y no dejaría que le hiciera lo mismo que a las demás, él y Gajeel se encargarían de ello.

— Es una larga historia.- respondió dejándose caer sobre él sofá.

Gray miro su celular, aún tenía una hora y podría ayudarla con su problema.

— Y yo aún tengo mucho tiempo.

Escucho cada palabra y quiso reír varias veces ¿Natsu celoso de Lucy? Era imposible. La había llevado a comer helado por ''agradecimiento''. Como si Natsu Dragneel hiciera algo así. sSolo quería pasar tiempo con ella, su amigo era divertido y un estúpido.

Solo debia aceptar que esa rubia había llamado su atención, al menos Gray si admitia cuando algo asi le pasaba, no era tan tonto. Cuando el cabeza de cerillo enfurecía era difícil hacerlo entrar en razón y sabía que en todo lo que Lucy había trabajado podría arruinarse en segundos.

— No te preocupes.- mintió, debia tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. — Estoy convencido de que se le pasara.

— ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto esperanzada.

— Espero.

— ¿Cómo que ''esperas''?

Hundió los hombros. — Natsu tiene un carácter del demonio, creo que ya lo notaste. – la rubia asintió mientras lo escuchaba hablar. — No quiero mentirte, Lucy, pero será demasiado difícil que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

— Entonces… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

— Solo espera a que se tranquilice.- se acercó un poco como si tratara de evitar ser escuchado. — Todos queremos que Natsu vuelva a ser el mismo y aunque solo sea un poco, hemos visto un cambio en él y no soy el único que lo ha notado.- la rubia le prestaba atención. — Yo te ayudare, Gajeel también lo hará. Sera un largo camino para traer a Natsu de vuelta.- sonrió levemente. — No te dejaremos sola.

Lucy pareció tranquilizarse y sentirse más aliviada, ya había hecho su parte.

— Gracias, Gray.- le sonrió.

— Todo sea por el estúpido de Natsu.

Tal vez en otra situación se habría sentido atraído por Lucy pero gracias a los cielos que no lo hizo y eso no se escuchó para nada bien.

Ella era muy linda pero él sabía cuándo algo jamás funcionaria y no veía a Lucy de esa forma, podrían tener una linda amistad sin necesidad de sentimientos románticos, a Natsu le correspondía esa labor. Ya habían pasado un buen tiempo hablando y olvido que tenía algo importante que hacer, saco su celular y miró la hora.

— ¡Mierda!- exclamo. — Debo irme.

Se puso de pie y Lucy lo siguió hasta el elevador.

— Gracias por todo, Gray.

Acercó las manos a su rostro y apretó sus rosadas mejillas como una niña pequeña. — Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.- la rubia trato de zafarse. — Ahora muéstrame una sonrisa.- Lucy sonrió y el también lo hizo. Estaba decidido, la utilizaría como su hermana pequeña. — Buena chica, nos vemos, Lucy.

Se despidió y espero a que el elevador llegara hasta el estacionamiento. Camino a toda prisa hacia su auto y condujo hasta Phantom Lord mirando la hora en cada oportunidad que tenía.

Se le había pasado el tiempo y llegaría tarde aunque existía la posibilidad de que ella ya no estuviera ahí. Afortunadamente, la universidad no estaba tan alejada y llego en diez minutos.

Se estacionó a pocos metros y sin salir del auto miró a cada estudiante que salía, ninguno parecía familiar. Luciría sospechoso si se acercaba más de la cuenta, su auto era demasiado lujoso. Estaba a punto de rendirse hasta que vio una melena sacudirse con el viento.

Juvia caminaba rápidamente o prácticamente corría, parecía preocupada y acelerada. Esquivaba y pasaba a todos los estudiantes que estorbaban en su camino. No debia sentirse emocionado pero lo hizo, algo tenía esa chica que lo hacía hacer esas locuras porque jamás pensó que seguiría a una chica con tal de verla.

Encendió el auto y condujo hasta la entrada, Juvia parecía apresurada y miraba hacia ambos lados de la avenida esperando la oportunidad correcta para cruzar. Estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando Gray posiciono su auto frente ayuda asustándola un poco.

Bajó la ventana para mostrarse. — ¿Necesitas que te lleve?- la peliazul tenía sus ojos bien abiertos y parecía sorprendido de verlo. — Sube.- hizo un ademan con la cabeza invitándola a subir.

¿Qué es lo que debia hacer? Gray era prácticamente un desconocido pero en serio necesitaba un aventón o no lo lograría. Debia ir por sus hermanos lo más pronto posible. Sabía que todos la miraban curiosos, nadie jamás se acercaría a Phantom Lord en ese tipo de automóviles y definitivamente seria el tema de conversación si subía con él, pero sus hermanos eran más importantes que los chismes.

Abrió la puerta del auto y subió haciendo a sonreír disimuladamente a Gray.

La chica le dio el nombre del colegio y rápidamente lo localizo, no estaba muy lejos de ahí pero si hubiera tomado el transporte público no habría llegado a tiempo.

Juvia trato de arreglar sus cabellos disimuladamente, después de haber salido a toda prisa sabía que lucía horrible y no era como si le importara, pero estaba en un auto con un chico.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante esos diez minutos y se creó un silencio incomodo, afortunadamente llegaron al colegio. La peliazul bajo del auto y corrió hasta la entrada y Gray solo se quedó mirándola esperando a que saliera de nuevo.  
Se sorprendió cuando la vio tomando la mano de dos pequeños que le sonreían adorablemente, salió del auto y espero a que se acercaran.

— Gracias por traerme.- agradeció.

Gray negó con la cabeza y se dedicó a ver a los dos pequeños que lo miraban sospechoso. — ¿Son tus hermanos?

Asintió. — Ella es Mei.- miro a la niña a su izquierda. — Y él es Rei.- miro al otro pequeño.

— Hola.- saludó y los pequeños sonrieron.

— De nuevo gracias pero tengo que irme.

— ¿Vas a…

— Debemos encontrarnos con Haru y Hikari.- una vocesita femenina llamo su atención, la niña comento coquetamente haciéndolo sonreír.

— ¿Haru y Hikari?

— Nuestros hermanos.- respondió el pequeño varon.

— ¿Tienes más hermanos?- pregunto a Juvia levantando una ceja.

— No tienes por qué saberlo.- argumento tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. — Debemos irnos.

— ¿Qué tal si los llevo?- la chica le envió una mirada de advertencia que ignoro y se inclinó hacia los niños. — ¿No quieren subirse a mi auto? Puedo llevarlos con sus hermanos.

Los gemelos sonrieron y gritaron emocionados tratando de convencer a Juvia. Gray sonrió complacido mientras la peliazul lo miraba amenazante.

Suspiro. — De acuerdo, pero solo por hoy.- aclaro.

— ¡Sí!- gritaron los dos gemelos al unísono.

Subieron al auto, los pequeños en la parte trasera y ellos dos en los asientos frontales. Se dirigieron hasta el lugar en donde siempre se encontraban.

Durante el camino Juvia trato de controlar a los gemelos que parecían demasiado emocionados al ver semejante auto y Gray solo se dedicaba a decir que no importaba.

Llegaron al lugar y Juvia bajo con los gemelos y Gray los siguió.

— ¡Haru!- gritaron los pequeños y corrieron hacia su hermano. Hikari estaba con él, ese era su turno de ir por ella a la guardería.

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto y después frunció el ceño. — ¿Quién es él?

Juvia miro a Gray que estaba de pie junto a ella.

— Él es…- busco la palabra correcta. — Un conocido.

_Auch_. De alguna forma eso había dolido. El mayor de los hermanos lo veía de manera sospechosa, tal vez era celoso con su hermana o simplemente desconfiaba.

— ¿No tienes que irte ya?- pregunto Haru a Juvia. — Llegaras tarde al trabajo.

— Lo se.- admitió. Se despidió de cada uno de sus hermanos. — Los veré más tarde.- giro y se golpeó con un cuerpo masculino. — ¿Aun sigues aquí?- el cuerpo de Gray era duro y musculoso pero aun así trato de no verse afectaba al sentirlo por pocos segundos.

— Puedo llevarte si quieres.

— Ya hiciste suficiente, no quiero molestarte más.

— No es una molestia, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- hundió los hombros.

No debía aceptar pero llegaría tarde a su trabajo. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo pensaba, no se conocían y se comportaba amable con ella.

— Acepta.- escucho la voz de Haru a sus espaldas. —De otra forma no lo lograras.- no lucia muy convencido pero sabía que el trabajo de su hermana era esencial para poder mantenerse.

— De acuerdo, vamos.- acepto dudosa y abordo el auto junto a Gray. Hizo algunos ademanes con la mano despidiéndose de sus hermanos hasta que los perdió de vista, ahora solo eran ellos dos.

Miro de reojo al chico. Lucia tan varonil y sus cabellos oscuros cayendo por su frente lo hacían ver más atractivo. Su perfil era perfecto y su mandíbula fuerte hacia su aspecto más varonil, parecía un modelo.

Gray posó sus ojos en su linda acompañante y la descubrió mirándolo disimuladamente. La chica desvió su mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas, _adorable._

— No sabía que tenías hermanos.- fue Gray quien hablo.

Se aclaró la garganta. — Y no tenías por qué saberlo, acabamos de conocernos.

— Tienes razón, solo soy un conocido.

— No trates de lucir herido, solo te he visto una vez, ni siquiera sé quién eres.

— Eso podría cambiar.- le envió una media sonrisa y Juvia soltó una carcajada. _Perfecta._

— No.- negó divertida y muy enserio.

— ¿No qué?

— Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hoy pero no significa nada. Solo somos desconocidos y así continuaremos.

— No hablamos como desconocidos.- contraatacó.

— Aun así lo somos y…¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto la peliazul al no reconocer el lugar, ese no era el camino.

— Conozco un buen lugar para pasar el rato, así dejaremos de ser desconocidos como tú lo dices.

— Pero debo ir a mi trabajo.- lo miró seriamente  
aunque Gray solo miraba el camino.

— Puedes tomarte el día, no hay nada de malo con divertirse.

Juvia lo miro sin poder creerlo ¿estaba hablando en serio? Pero por supuesto que lo estaba, aunque debió de haberlo esperado. El auto se detuvo esperando el cambio del semáforo.

— Esta es la diferencia entre tú y yo.- Gray la miró. — Yo tengo responsabilidades con las cuales debo cumplir. Debo ganarme mi propio dinero con esfuerzo, no tengo el dinero para estar jugando como tú lo haces.

— Oye, estaba bromeando, es solo un atajo.- trato de tranquilizarla.

— Una broma de mal gusto.- abrió la puerta del auto y el semáforo cambio a color verde.

— ¿A dónde vas? Yo…

Asomó su cabeza. — Diferencia.- repitió. — En serio, agradezco demasiado tu ayuda pero no cambia nada, no seremos amigos y no volveremos a vernos.- suspiro y los autos comenzaron tocar las bocinas, estaban impidiendo el paso. — Las personas como tu… no se relacionan con personas como yo. Desconocidos, Gray, y lo digo en serio.- cerró la puerta y se alejó a toda prisa de allí. Al menos recordaba su nombre.

Algunos de los conductores gritaron esperando a que por fin se pusiera en marcha y así lo hizo. Al parecer hacer una broma no era lo suyo. Ella no quería saber nada de él y debía respetar eso.

¿Desconocidos? Si claro, como si él fuera capaz de rendirse tan fácil.

Juvia se ocultaba bajo esa mascara de chica fuerte, lo sabía, no podía engañarlo, tenía un amigo con la misma mascara. Por fin después de mucho tiempo, una chica había despertado su curiosidad y Gray Fullbuster jamás retrocedía.

* * *

.

.

.

**Me encanta la idea de que sea Gray quien este detrás de Juvia xD**

**Para que no se confundan *3*:**

**Delia Loxar: Mamá de Juvia, 37 años.**

**Haru Loxar: Hermano de Juvia, 15 años.**

**Rei Loxar: Hermano de Juvia, gemelo de Mei, 6 años.**

**Mei Loxar: Hermana de Juvia, gemela de Rei, 6 años.**

**Hikari Loxar: Hermana de Juvia, 4 años.**

**Continúen -**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**.**_

* * *

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era llegar tarde a algún lugar. Culpaba a ese chico y también a ella por caer en su juego, pero ya no importaba, esa sería la última vez que cruzaría alguna palabra con él.

Jamás debía cruzarse con ese tipo de personas, solo se importaban ellos mismos y su dinero, aunque era más el dinero que ellos mismos. En su mundo, el dinero lo era todo.  
Solo le traería problemas y era mejor alejarse, además nunca podría entablar una conversación con él sin que alguien pensara algo más, después de todo, eran de clases sociales diferentes.

Él era un millonario y ella una mosca muerta a los ojos de los demás. Quiso reír ante el pensamiento, había visto las películas suficientes como para saber que personas de s_u_tipo, no se cruzaban con los de su ''especie''.

_Estúpidas familias con dinero._

En realidad ella no necesitaba algo así, necesitaba el dinero pero no quería convertirse en una persona podrida, era preferible quedarse como estaba.

Sabia que estaba retrasada en su trabajo y por esa misma razón corría evitando no tropezar, eso le quitaría tiempo. Lo más probable era que el gerente ya estuviera en el lugar preguntando por ella, Juvia jamás se retrasaba.

Se había bajado del auto de Gray y su lugar de trabajo estaba demasiado lejos, pero no podía permitirse pagar un taxi, podría necesitar ese dinero después.

Después de varios minutos por fin logro ver ese asqueroso restaurante de comida rápida, utilizo la última fuerza que quedaba en sus piernas para poder correr. Tal vez no soportaría el resto del día de pie, pero al menos tendría el día pagado.

Apresuró el paso y entro por la parte de atrás como era costumbre, le faltaba el aliento pero ya había llegado.  
Lucy se encontraba en el pasillo y paso por su lado entrando a los vestidores.

— ¿El gerente preguntó por mí?- pregunto la peliazul vistiéndose lo más rápido que podía.

— Si, pero ya me encargue de todo, no te preocupes.- respondió su amiga. Siempre podía confiar en ella.

— Gracias.

— Jamás llegas tarde, ¿Sucedió algo?

Por supuesto que había sucedido algo, y ese algo tenía un nombre.

— Tu amigo interrumpió en mi universidad.- respondió molesta, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Lucy frunció el ceño. — ¿Amigo?

_Diablos._Lo menos que quería era que Lucy supiera algo sobre eso. Siempre la sermoneaba diciendo que necesitaba tomarse un tiempo para si misma. Su mamá y Lucy eran igual de molestas en ese sentido. Todo era por su bienestar, Juvia lo sabía, pero no podía permitirse tal diversión y dejar todo el trabajo a su madre.

Si le contaba sobre Gray su amiga enloquecería y la interrogaría sobre ello, y en ese momento, lo menos que quería era pensar en él.

— Olvídalo.- evito el tema de inmediato. — Debemos ir a trabajar o el jefe se pondrá furioso.

Cerró su casillero y camino fuera de los vestidores. Lucy pareció querer decir algo pero al final no dijo nada, así era mejor. Lo único que quería era olvidar ese mal momento y continuar con su vida, solo rogaba que pudiera continuar con esa tranquilidad en su vida.

Estuvo preguntándose si en ir al lugar en donde Juvia trabajaba o dejarla sola y opto por la segunda opción.  
En verdad lo había arruinado solo por tratar de hacer una broma y aligerar el ambiente, nada salió como esperaba. Esa chica no tenía sentido del humor o tal vez su broma había sido de mal gusto, aun así, no tenía idea de porque había reaccionado de esa manera.

No tenia deseos de hacer absolutamente nada, eso le había quitado la poca energía que tenia. De acuerdo con lo que había dicho Lucy, ir con Natsu no parecía buena idea, dos personas con mal genio definitivamente explotarían; ir con Gajeel parecía la mejor opción, pero no quería dar la vuelta al mundo solo para ir con él, el estúpido vivía asquerosamente lejos.

Decidió volver a casa, eso parecía ser la mejor opción. Lo más probable era que Ur no estuviera, pero aun quedaba una molestia.

— Tienes una cara horrible hermanito. No espera, así la tienes.

Lyon se encontraba en la cocina comiendo un emparedado, al parecer apenas despertaba, podía notarlo por su pijama.

— Te crees muy gracioso ¿no es verdad?- pregunto irónico, lo menos que necesitaba era ser molestado por ese cabeza de nieve.

Le lanzo una manzana que había tomado para comerla y despues comenzaron a golpearse como si fueran niños pequeños.

— Chicos, no peleen en la cocina.- la voz de Delia los hizo detenerse, ella era la única mujer aparte de Ur que podía controlarlos.

— Lo sentimos.- respondieron al unisonó.

Ambos inconscientemente siempre se dirigían a la cocina, sabían que Delia estaría ahí. Ella no era la única trabajando en la mansión, pero era la única con quien podían llevarse bien, le habían tomado cariño a pesar de que no tenía mucho tiempo con ellos.

— El joven Lyon…

— Delia.- el chico la reprendió.

— Lyon tiene razón.- sonrió suavemente. — Ese rostro molesto solo significa una cosa.

— Una chica.- terminó Lyon mirándolo divertido.

La mujer asintió y se acerco a Gray. — Deberías cambiar esa cara, esa chica ya cederá.- acaricio su mejilla en un gesto paternal. — Debo limpiar las habitaciones.- dijo girándose para caminar.

— Te olvidas de mí.- dijo Lyon haciéndola sonreír.

— Por supuesto que no.- acaricio su mejilla de la misma manera y se alejo sonriendo. Esos chicos eran adorables, siempre competían por su atención.

— A veces pienso que nos trata como niños.- menciono Gray al verla alejarse. — Nos consiente demasiado, al igual que Ur.

— Cierra la boca.- el peliblanco comía su emparedado y hablaba al mismo tiempo. — Me encanta ser consentido ¿Has visto su comida? Me hizo un emparedado en forma de panda, me encanta.

— Eres un idiota.

— Olvida eso, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién es la chica?

Aunque hubiera decidido ir con Gajeel tendría la misma conversación, a veces deseaba tener cara de poker.

— ¿Por qué piensas que hay una chica?

— Porque jamás en la vida harías esa cara por Ultear, normalmente ni siquiera te interesa.

— Aun podemos cambian los papeles.- comenzó a molestar. — Puedes fingir salir con ella.

— Prefiero lanzarme de un puente.

El solo pensar en esa chica de cabellos negros comenzó a punzarle la cabeza, ni siquiera sus padres podrían soportarla y ahora que lo recordaba, aun no arreglaban las cosas.

Gray suspiró fastidiado. — Yo estoy a punto de hacerlo.

¿Por qué las chicas tenían que ser tan complicadas? Por mas que lo intentará seria siempre el que perdería, ellas tenían ese maldito poder.

Maldita sean las mujeres y malditos sean los hombres por siempre caer en su juego, definitivamente ellas eran la especie más peligrosa del mundo, nadie nunca estaba a salvo.  
Necesitaba un respiro de todo aquello, soltó otro suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

— Oye, ¿Qué sucedió con la chica?- pregunto interesado el peliblanco.

— No hay ninguna chica, solo necesito descansar.- respondió el chico sin dejar de caminar.

— Si tú lo dices.- menciono Lyon, lo interrogaría después, tenía otros asuntos que atender en un restaurante de comida rápida.

Gray continuo caminando hasta su habitación cuando sus pantalones vibraron, vio su celular y leyó el mensaje que tenia. Lo que le faltaba, lidiar con una bruja no estaba en sus planes, pero tenían que arreglar las cosas.

Al menos agradecía que Ultear no hubiera abierto la boca y revelado todo el plan entre sus familias, aun había un poco de sentido común dentro de esa cabeza hueca.

Adiós a su día libre.

Condujó hasta el centro comercial para dirigirse a una casa de té. Odiaba el té, odiaba a Ultear, pero no tenía otra opción. Cuando llego la chica ya se encontraba allí.

— Llegas tarde.- dijo sin mirarlo mientras bebía una taza de té.

— Tal vez tu llegaste temprano.- contraatacó.

Alzó la vista mostrándose seria. — No quiero discutir.

— Genial.- respondió de la misma manera, corrió una de las sillas y se sentó quedando frente a ella. — ¿De qué quieres hablar?- cruzo los brazos.

— Debemos terminar esta pelea, todos están comenzando a sospechar.

— Pensé que eso no te importaba.

Jamás estuvo de acuerdo con ello, estaba convencido de que estaría más que feliz al terminar con esa farsa pero…

— No quiero ser pobre.- escupió, podía sentir el veneno en sus palabras. — El dinero es lo único importante en nuestra relación.

Lo sabía.

— Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse, continuaremos fingiendo como siempre.- casi vomitó al decir eso, como odiaba todo aquello.

— Perfecto.- no termino su taza de té cuando se puso de pie. — Mañana pasaras por mí, debemos llegar juntos para borrar toda sospecha.

— ¿No vas a pagar?- pregunto Gray al ver como se alistaba para irse.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios rojos. — Por eso estas aquí, se puntual.- advirtió y salió girando los ojos detestando todo a su alrededor.

Y vaya que no era la única. Al cabo de unos minutos, Gray también se puso de pie y saco su billetera lanzando el dinero sobre la mesa, todo era por eso, siempre era por eso, a veces deseaba no tenerlo.

Tenia el dinero que tanto quiso, pero no el amor que necesitaba, estaba realmente equivocado al pensar que podría tener ambos.

Lucy también parecía preocupada por algo, pero evito preguntar, ella se lo diría cuando quisiera hacerlo.

El trabajo era agotador como siempre, solo quería terminar la jornada e irse a casa, había sido un día largo. Después de terminar con sus deberes por fin salieron y se despidió de Lucy en el mismo lugar en donde tomaban caminos separados. Tal vez su amiga tenía razón, debía dedicar tiempo para sí misma o tomar un descanso, todo aquello estaba debilitándola y no quería enfermar o algo parecido.

La noche cubría la ciudad y la única luz eran de los autos y algunas lámparas públicas. Nunca temió por su seguridad, ella sabía defenderse y además jamás le había sucedido algo pero en ese momento sentía que su corazón subía por su garganta.

Lo notó poco después de despedirse de Lucy, un auto la seguía.

Normalmente las calles estaban transitadas por personas, pero esa noche estaban desoladas y aunque quisiera pedir ayuda no había nadie que pudiera brindársela.

La parada de autobuses quedaba muy lejos de ahí y la única opción que tenia era subir al subterráneo, porque ni loca caminaría hasta casa con ese auto siguiéndola.

Apresuró el paso lo más que le permitió tratando de pretender que todo estaba normal, si corría podrían acelerar y atacarla. No era su mejor día y ya ni siquiera le causaba gracia, solo quería llegar a casa y respirar tranquila. Solo cruzaría la calle y todo terminaría. ¿Por qué demonios no había personas_?_

Estaba decidida a correr con todas sus fuerzas cuando el auto aceleró y se interpuso en su camino causándole un susto de muerte. Su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, respiraba con dificultad, estaba aterrada.

Las ventanas del auto descendieron lentamente dejando ver a sus atacantes. Demasiadas maldiciones pasaron por su cabeza y apretó los labios mirando a su alrededor tratando de controlarse, su cuerpo colapsaría al sentir demasiadas emociones.

— ¿Qué sucede, camarera? ¿Estás asustada?

Sus amigos rieron con él. Los reconocería en cualquier lugar, lo reconocería a _él_.

— ¿Te parece divertido hacer esto?- pregunto furiosa.

— Oh, mira Lyon, está llorando.- se burló uno de sus amigos.

Juvia limpió sus lagrimas con fuerza, estaba molesta, asustada y ellos solos se burlaban de eso. Pensó que algo le ocurriría, pensó que ya no sería capaz de ver a Haru, a los gemelos, a la pequeña Hikari, a Lucy pero sobre todo a su madre, y ellos solo estaban jugando.

Lyon soltó una carcajada y bajo del copiloto. — Vamos camarera, fue solo una broma.

— ¿¡Esto parece una broma para ti!?- el peliblanco asintió sonriendo y eso solo despertó mas su furia.

— Es mi pequeña venganza por lo de aquella vez.

Hablaba sobre cuando derramo la bebida sobre su cabeza y lo echo del lugar. Bien, lo entendía, pero no tenía porque hacer eso.

— No tenías que hacer esto para vengarte.

— Oh, créeme, podría hacer que perdieras tu trabajo, pero es más divertido si te molesto de esta manera.- su sonrisa se borro optando un gesto aterrador. — Te dije que te arrepentirías por eso y vas a pagarlo caro, camarera.

No lo dudaba, podía notar que tenía el poder para hacerlo. No podía dejarse intimidar, pero no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra para defenderse.

Lyon acerco su oído. — Esto apenas está comenzando.- advirtió y beso su mejilla haciéndola sentir el frio de sus labios.

La peliazul le envió una mirada de odio y observo como el chico abordaba el auto y se iban riéndose de ella.

Las lágrimas quemaron en sus ojos pero se negó a llorar. Él podía hacerla perder su trabajo y no podía permitir eso, ya era bastante difícil conseguir uno. Se había metido en un problema del cual no podría salir, siempre tuvo razón; las personas con dinero eran las más podridas y eso jamás la haría cambiar de parecer, no después de eso.

Viajó en el subterráneo en completo silencio mirando los edificios de la ciudad hasta que llego a la terminal. Solo camino algunas calles para poder llegar a casa.  
Suspiro y golpeó sus mejillas antes de cruzar esa puerta tratando de verse lo más feliz posible, lo menos que quería era preocupar a su madre y a sus hermanos.

— ¡Juvia!- la más pequeña de los cinco se acerco sonriendo, recibiéndola. Era lo único que valía la pena después de un largo día.

— Hola, bebe.- saludó y se inclino a besar su frente.

La pequeña Hikari sonrió aun más y se alejo corriendo para seguir jugando con los gemelos. Haru debía estar en su habitación.

— ¿Sucede algo, cariño?- pregunto su madre, siempre se percataba de todo.

Negó con la cabeza. — Solo estoy agotada, tomaré una ducha y dormiré.- fingió una sonrisa y la beso en la mejilla alejándose por el pasillo.

El agua cayendo por sus hombros era lo más tranquilizante que podía sentir. No se molesto en comer algo, solo quería dormir y tener tranquilidad esa noche, se dejo caer sobre la cama y se quedo completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente desayuno lo más rápido que pudo y salió rápidamente a la universidad, no quería que su madre la interrogara con preguntas que no podía responder. ¿Cómo le diría el problema en que se habia metido? No podía hacerla preocupar más y tampoco quería agregar más problemas a la lista.

Aun no olvidaba la noche anterior y no lo haría, tenía que preocuparse por ello y solo ella debía tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos. Los problemas eran su única diversión, aunque quisiera relajarse jamás lo conseguiría.

Sintió la mirada de varias personas en cuanto entro a la universidad y los observo murmurando, definitivamente no estaba alucinando, estaban hablando sobre ella.  
En su salón de clases fue lo mismo, odiaba ser el centro de atención, siempre procuró mantenerse al margen de todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto a Meredy confundida por el comportamiento de todos.

— Es…

— Juvia.- escucho una voz detrás de ella y se giro, una chica de su clase se acercaba con otra. — Ayer subiste a un auto después de clases.- sonrió y levanto una ceja. — Un auto último modelo.

Por supuesto que sabía lo que quería decir con eso.

— ¿Qué hiciste para atraparlo? Necesito dinero para algunos vestidos.

— No soy una interesada.- frunció el ceño respondiendo. Jamás se interesaría en alguien por el dinero, es más, los evitaba.

— Si, claro.- dijo sarcástica. — Al menos que te pague por otros servicios.- miro su cuerpo sonriendo burlona. — Tienes razón, nadie con ese dinero se fijaría en ti.

— Será mejor que te vayas antes de que te saque los dientes.- advirtió Meredy.

Las chicas bufaron y caminaron hasta sus lugares.

— Son unas aburridas.- escucharon decir pero ambas chicas ignoraron.

Lo que Juvia mas temía estaba sucediendo. Jamás debió subir a ese auto con Gray, ahora no solo debía soportar esos rumores en la universidad, sino también lidiar con ese estúpido chico de cabellos blancos, además de sus problemas económicos, la universidad y su estúpido trabajo.

Sonrió amargamente. — Mi vida no podría ser más perfecta.- dijo sarcástica.

— Juvia…

— No te preocupes Meredy, estaré bien, siempre lo estoy.- tomo asiento. — Gracias por defenderme.

Trato de concentrarse en clases pero fue inútil, todo lo que sucedía en su vida rondaba en su cabeza.  
Al final de clases, comenzaba su rutina de nuevo, afortunadamente tenía el tiempo suficiente para ir por sus hermanos. Mientras salía de las instalaciones escuchó a varias chicas emocionarse por algo, no supo a lo que se referían hasta que fijo su vista al frente.

Ahí estaba él, otro causante de sus problemas.

Gray estaba apoyado sobre el mismo auto del día anterior, ningún chico debía lucir así de atractivo, ahora entendía el porqué las chicas casi se derretían al verlo. Definitivamente captaba la atención de cualquiera, nadie así jamás se acercaría a Phantom Lord.

No tenía idea de porque estaba ahí y tampoco le importaba, había dejado en claro que jamás intercambiarían palabras.  
Caminó hasta la salida ignorando su presencia completamente, pretendiendo que no lo había visto ahí.

— Oye.- lo escucho llamar y continúo caminando. Juvia sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la detenía. — Hey.

Trato de zafarse pero Gray no se lo permitió. Bien, hablaría rápido, no quería que los chismes se incrementaran.

— Estoy hablándote.- dijo el moreno algo molesto. Vestía el uniforme de Fairy Tail, al parecer también acababa de terminar las clases.

— Lo sé, estoy ignorándote.

— ¿Sigues molesta? Solo fue una broma.

Una broma.

Al parecer todos los chicos adinerados les encantaban hacer bromas de mal gusto.

— Debes irte de aquí, creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto.- aclaró. — No vuelvas a pasearte por aquí.

— Estoy tratando de disculparme, ¿Y te comportas así? ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco infantil?

— No era necesario, tú y yo no nos conocemos.

— Eres imposible.- gruño fastidiado.

— Estoy hablando en serio, Gray.- se soltó lentamente de su agarre. — Déjame sola.- y se giro dejándolo solo.

En realidad no le importaba ser descortés pero no tenía otra opción. Solo quería tener una vida tranquila y al parecer, todo estaba saliendo mal gracias a todos ellos.

_Estúpidas familias con dinero._

* * *

.

.

.

**Tengo una debilidad por Lyon en este fic *3***  
**Gray no se queda atrás, me encantan estos chicos!**

**Queda uno más, continúen.**

* * *

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**.**_

* * *

¿Qué conseguiría Gray con todo eso? ¿Por qué seguía apareciendo cuando le dejo en claro lo que pasaría desde un inicio?

Había sido un poco descortés, solo un poco, pero no encontraba otra manera de explicarle mejor las cosas y ahora, los rumores de ella con ese chico con dinero aumentarían aun más.

No debía agregar más estrés a su cuerpo o colapsaría, solo ignoraría a cada persona a su alrededor que no mereciera su atención, gastar más energías de las necesarias era su principal manera de vivir. Cinco personas dependían de ella y no debía defraudarlos.

Sacudió su cabeza sin perder el paso, no debía pensar en eso, tenía otros asuntos que atender.  
Era su turno de ir por Hikari y se encontraría en la estación del metro con Haru y los gemelos.  
Solo podían permitir la salida de la pequeña a tres personas: Haru, su madre y ella misma. Las calles no eran seguras y menos para los niños.

— Mira, nee-chan.- dijo la niña señalando su frente. — Es una estrella.

— Lo sé, puedo verla.- sonrió. La tomaba de la mano y caminaba sin soltarla.

— La señora Dorothy me dijo que si era buena chica me daría una estrella.- explico adorablemente. — ¡Y lo hizo! - exclamo feliz. — Mira.- volvió a señalar su frente.

— Solo eres un ángel con la señora Dorothy.- la pequeña hizo un puchero y Juvia sacudió sus cabellos.

Observo a ambos lados de la autopista y cuando llego el momento de cruzar, corrió con todos sus fuerzas riendo con Hikari.  
A lo lejos logró ver a Haru hablando con unos chicos sin perder de vista a sus hermanos.

A Juvia no le molestaba ni pesaba el sacrificar su vida de diversión por los pequeños, su familia era su vida, pero Haru tenía iguales responsabilidades.

Reía con los chicos que parecían ser sus amigos, él también merecía divertirse pero no había nadie más que cuidara a los niños. Se sentía mal por no permitirle la libertad que merecía como adolescente.

— Tu hermana está aquí.- dijo uno de los chicos.

Haru giró su cabeza y la observo acercarse. Rei y Mei corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron de la cintura.

— Nos vemos mañana.- se despidió de ellos chocando los puños y se volvió con sus hermanos.

Haru desarreglo los risos de Hikari como acostumbraba a hacerlo y la pequeña pidió que la alzara en sus brazos y así lo hizo.  
A simple vista su hermano no parecía afectarle nada de su situación, pero sabía que lo hacía, porque ella también sentía lo mismo.

Debía admitir que a veces era frustrante el no poder darles todo lo que se merecían, pero seguían juntos y como su madre siempre lo decía, era lo único que importaba.

— ¿Son tus amigos?

Asintió. — Están en mi clase.

— ¿Querías ir con ellos?- pregunto un poco culpable y la reacción que obtuvo le dijo todo.

Aparto rápidamente la mirada y sonrió mirando a Hikari. — Tengo que cuidarlos, no puedo ir a ninguna parte.

Sabía que no lo haría, él no las dejaría. Era un buen chico y no se metía en problemas que todo adolescente conseguía, necesitaba tiempo para ser un chico de su edad y disfrutar los momentos únicos en esta etapa de su vida.

— Lo siento.

Haru dejo a Hikari en el suelo. Era cierto que a veces quería divertirse un poco pero no podía permitirse eso, no cuando su hermana y su madre prácticamente daban su vida trabajando para poder conseguir algo de dinero.  
Había demasiados niños en casa y era su deber y responsabilidad encargarse de ellos, era lo menos que podía hacer.

— No tienes porque disculparte.- comenzó. — Somos los mayores y debemos cuidarlos.- aclaró. — Además, me gusta estar con ellos.

Aunque la pequeña Hikari no entendía de qué hablaban, abrazo a su hermano de una de sus piernas.

— Te quiero, Haru.

El chico rió. — Especialmente con esta lindura.

Los gemelos protestaron celosos por la atención hacia Hikari y Juvia sonrió al verlos actuar de esa manera.

Lo recompensaría por eso, su hermano merecía un descanso y aunque ella también lo necesitaba, preocuparse por ellos siempre sería lo primero en su lista.

.

.

.

.

Con lo sucedido podía notar perfectamente que Juvia era la chica más imposible, si lo pensaba bien en realidad era Ultear, pero Juvia era mucho más linda y nada superficial.

Estaba molesto y frustrado por no comprender a la peliazul, nada de lo que hacía parecía agradarle y a decir verdad, dudaba demasiado que en realidad le agradara, no parecía soportarlo.

¿Por qué había ido a buscarla? ¿Para disculparse? Él no era capaz de hacer eso, su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero antes de que lo pensara fue tras Juvia y diablos, eso era muy extraño.

Ninguna chica capto su atención así de rápido. Tal vez era su belleza natural o simplemente que no lograba comprenderla en lo absoluto.  
No tenía planes ese día, ninguno de sus amigos tenia ánimos de salir y él tampoco, así que volvió a la mansión.

Entro a la cocina prácticamente arrastrando los pies y con un gesto molesto.

— Ese rostro de nuevo.- hablo la única mujer a parte de Ur que podía leer su interior. — ¿Esa chica de nuevo?

Delia limpiaba a su alrededor y parecía divertirse con su situación, a veces era adorable pero malvada. Tenía que admitir que era divertido hablar con ella, a pesar de ser una mujer con hijos era muy fácil entablar una conversación.

Se sentó sobre una de las sillas y dejo caer su rostro sobre la cubierta.

— No entiendo a las mujeres.- admitió. — Son complicadas, imposibles e insoportables, no sé cómo se soportan ellas mismas.

La mujer golpeó su cabeza con un trapo sucio y Gray se enderezo rápidamente.

— ¡Hey!- protesto.

— No me hagas hablar mal de los hombres.- lo reprendió.

Sonrió. — Creo que olvide decir tenebrosas.

Delia rió un poco y giró los ojos, nunca espero tener esta charla primero con otro chico antes que sus hijos.

— Las mujeres no son complicadas, imposibles ni tampoco insoportables.- habló. — Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero somos igual que los hombres, necesitamos una ayuda, un impulso para ser descubiertas.

Gray hizo un gesto de confusión ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?

— Toda mujer guarda un secreto y puede ser descubierto por el hombre si sabe cómo hacerlo.- comenzó con la explicación. — Somos como un cofre del tesoro.

Definitivamente no tenía idea de que hablaba.

— No estoy entendiendo nada.

Se apoyo sobre la cubierta para hablar con mayor claridad.

— El cofre tiene dos caras.- continuó. — Por fuera puede ser viejo y sucio, pero dentro esta su verdadero valor. El tesoro.

— ¿Y cómo lo consigues?- pregunto interesado.

— Primero tienes que buscarlo, nada llega solo.

— ¿Y si lo encontré?

— Esa es la mejor parte.- sonrió. — Hay miles de llaves y puedes intentar abrirlo a toda costa, pero solo una será la indicada y la que conseguirá el premio mayor.

Era una metáfora un tanto extraña pero logró comprenderla. Era interesante esa forma de pensar y una explicación muy buena.

— Así que prácticamente estas diciéndome que debo pelear para ser el indicado y conseguir que ese tesoro se abra a mí.- la mujer asintió y sonrió. — ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde el inicio?

Delia soltó una carcajada. — Somos complicadas ¿recuerdas?

En verdad lo eran, pero su inteligencia, ingenio y fortaleza era impresionante. Solo él sería capaz de descubrir su interior, el hombre era la llave y la mujer el tesoro, Delia decía cosas muy interesantes.

— Al parecer esa chica es difícil.- Gray asintió. — ¿La conoces desde hace tiempo?

— Hace unos días.

La mujer abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Hombres. La edad de piedra aún mantenía su esencia en la edad moderna.

— Gray.- lo llamó. — Recuerda que a la mayoría de las chicas no les hasta que un chico este tras ellas. – aclaró. — Al menos que sea guapo.- Gray alzo la ceja tratando de ser bastante obvio y Delia lo notó. — Eres muy atractivo, cariño, así que esa chica solo debe ser difícil.

Y vaya que era difícil aunque Delia tenía razón, solo la conocía desde hace unos días y ya estaba tras ella ¿acaso era estúpido? Él jamás haría algo así antes.

Aun así, no podía negar que estaba bastante atraído por Juvia y su personalidad de fiera solo levantaba más su curiosidad, porque sabía que ella no era así, solo debía encontrar ese tesoro.

— ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esto?- preguntó Gray, Delia debía tener experiencia, ya era una mujer pero aun así lo pregunto.

— Tengo un adolescente en casa y una chica de tu edad.- admitió. — Debo estar preparada para este tipo de situaciones.

Si bien ya lo había pensado, Delia era atractiva y su hija debía serlo igual, después de todo los genes eran hereditarios.

— Podrías presentarme a tu hija.- incitó y la mujer rió.

— No le agradarías.- dijo divertida y se alejo por el pasillo para continuar con su trabajo.

— ¡Eso no me hace sentir mejor!- gritó esperando que escuchara.

Al menos había conseguido un buen consejo y lo tomaría. No había nada que hacer, no pensaba en Juvia como un capricho pero definitivamente había algo que lo atraía y lo descubriría.  
Tal vez con ella encontraría ese interés a su alrededor y un poco de felicidad sin ayuda de su estúpido dinero.

.

.

.

.

Al terminar el trabajo decidió tomar el autobús allí mismo, prefería gastar ese poco dinero antes de volver a encontrarse con Lyon y sus amigos.

Realmente no entendía como esos chicos disfrutaban hacer ese tipo de cosas aunque debió esperarlo. Una persona con poder siempre se sentía superior y Juvia solo era una hormiga en su camino o si es que así la consideraban, podía ser menos para ellos.

Debió tomar el consejo de su madre y no meterse en problemas por su enorme boca, pero no debía permitir que nadie la pisoteara.

¿Y que había conseguido por tratar de defenderse?

Solo más problemas y un montón de chicos pretensiosos detrás de ella tratando de hacerle la vida imposible.

Honestamente no pedía nada más que un poco de tranquilidad, se la merecía y la imploraba. Aun seguía esperando a que algo bueno apareciera en su vida.

Las cosas en casa eran las mismas, sus hermanos haciendo travesuras y su madre jugando con ellos y ese día no era diferente.  
La música retumbo en sus oídos y se encontró con su madre y sus hermanos bailando en medio de la pequeña sala.  
Haru solo observaba la escena divertido sin unirse, bailaban como si estuvieran en un club y vestían atuendos ridículos, incluso Hikari usaba las zapatillas de su madre y le quedaban enormes.

Sus carcajadas revelaron su ubicación y su madre se acerco rápidamente a ella.

— ¡Vamos, Juvia!- tiró de ella hacia la ''pista'' y todos bailaron a su alrededor.

Se rindió y comenzó a hacer un baile gracioso y todos la siguieron haciendo reír a Haru.  
Esos momentos eran únicos, adoraba volver a casa y ver ese tipo de situaciones, era lo mejor que podía vivir en todo el día.

Bailo unos minutos y se escabulló silenciosamente, los amaba pero estaba agotada. Admiraba a su madre, a pesar de todo el cansancio aun podía estar con una enorme sonrisa, hacerlos reír y jugar con ellos, su trabajo era doble.

Mientras tomaba una ducha escucho como la música se detenía, también los pequeños necesitaban dormir. Ayudo con el baño de sus hermanos y cuando por fin todos estaban limpios se dirigió a su pequeña habitación.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama y fijo su vista en la nada, había considerado demasiadas veces que sería lo mejor dejar de estudiar y enfocarse solo en lo laboral. Los chicos seguirían creciendo y debían darles la educación apropiada y eso sería demasiado para su madre, no podría hacerlo sola.

Tal vez se preocupaba demasiado pero era su deber hacerlo, el ser la mayor requería responsabilidad y no podía ir por ahí perdiendo el tiempo.  
Cerró los ojos y trato de relajar su cuerpo para poder sumirse en un sueño profundo hasta que sintió un peso del otro lado de la cama.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto una voz dulce y chillona.

Sonrió y abrió los ojos encontrándose con una belleza de cuatro años.

— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?- la pequeña sonrió y asintió. — De acuerdo, ven.- dijo y Hikari la abrazo tiernamente.

— ¡No es justo!- gritó Mei. — Mamá, yo también quiero dormir con nee-chan.

Juvia alzo un poco la cabeza y observo a su madre con los gemelos en la puerta de la habitación.

— ¡Y yo!- gritó Rei.

Delia soltó una carcajada. — ¿Qué tal si todos dormimos juntos? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

— ¡Si!

Juvia se enderezo, sería imposible conciliar el sueño con Hikari saltando sobre la cama de la emoción.

— Haru, ayúdame con el futon.- pidió su madre al chico que pasaba por allí.

La peliazul salió de la cama y consiguió algunas almohadas y sabanas con ayuda de los pequeños. Siempre acostumbraban a dormir juntos sobre futones en su anterior hogar, tenían solo un año viviendo en esa deteriorada casa, era la única que podían pagar.

Dormirían en la sala, era la habitación más espaciosa de la casa.

Haru se negó a dormir con ellos pero con ayuda de todos lo forzaron a hacerlo. Seis personas sobre un futon era algo incomodo y aun así decidieron quedarse allí, bromearon y rieron hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente su rutina volvía a ser la misma, todos peleando por el baño y el almuerzo. Juvia fue la primera en salir de casa, se despidió de todos e hizo su camino hasta la universidad.  
No recordaba el día anterior y lo hizo en cuanto todos la miraron curiosos y sabia que los rumores ya habían comenzado.

Los rumores iban desde que estaba embarazada y por eso estaba con ella, hasta que era traficante de drogas, todas bastante estúpidas.

— Supongo que ya los escuchaste.- Meredy estaba sobre pupitre esperando la llegada del profesor.

— No puedo creer que las personas crean eso.

— Oye, no los culpes, nadie tiene nada mejor que hacer. Necesitan distraer sus propios problemas indagando en los asuntos de los demás.

Ella también tenía problemas pero no buscaba alguna excusa tonta para huir de ellos.

— ¿Seguirás diciendo que no son nada? Porque no parecía así, todos fueron testigos.

Perfecto, lo que faltaba, ¿Acaso esas chicas no tenían otros problemas en que meter sus narices?

— Pensé que sería un anciano o algo así, pero resulto ser un chico y uno muy guapo.- menciono la otra.

— ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?- pregunto Meredy. Ella sabía perfectamente la situación de Juvia y como trataba de manejar todo a su alrededor, era molesto que se metieran con ella cuando jamás había hecho algo para merecerlo.

— Meredy, no.

— No me detengas, Juvia, solo les gusta molestar y estoy harta de ellas.

Las personas a su alrededor miraban disimuladamente y curiosos, una pelea en clases no se veía todos los días.

— Esta bien, solo no le des importancia.- la pelirrosa trato de protestar. — Por favor.

Lo pensó un momento y suspiro. — De acuerdo.

— Son unas aburridas, solo quería saber la verdad.- bufo una de las chicas. — Aunque es obvio que es una interesada.- ambas rieron y se alejaron a sus asientos.

Juvia notó la expresión de Meredy y negó con la cabeza indicando que no hiciera nada estúpido u obtendría problemas.  
Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, no era nada que no pudiera manejar, pero definitivamente Gray había arruinado todas las cosas al aparecer frente a Phantom Lord, los rumores continuarían durante un tiempo más.

Cuando llego el momento de salir, corrió a toda prisa rogando con no encontrarse con Gray y agradeció infinitamente en cuanto no vio su auto allí.

Ese día debía ir por Hikari de nuevo, acordaban eso de acuerdo a sus horarios y el lugar en donde cuidaban a la pequeña estaba más cerca de la universidad.  
Llego rápidamente al lugar, busco a la pequeña entre los niños y le pareció extraño que no corriera hacia ella, no estaba en ninguna parte.

— Juvia, ¿Sucede algo?- una mujer mayor se acerco, la señora Dorothy.

— ¿Hikari está aquí?

— ¿Hikari?- pregunto recordando. — Oh si, la pequeña se fue hace diez minutos.

Su pulso se acelero en temor, se suponía que era su turno de ir por Hikari, nadie más podría hacerlo.

— ¿Con quién? ¿Quién se la llevo?- pregunto temerosa.

— Haru.- confirmo. — Hikari se fue con él.

¿Haru? Se suponía que él debía ir por los gemelos.

— ¿Estaba solo?

— Si…¿Sucede algo malo? Luces algo pálida.- pregunto algo preocupada.

— Yo… no… tengo que irme.- dijo nerviosa y salió sin decir algo más.

Haru debía estar con los gemelos y aunque la señora Dorothy conocía a Haru su memoria podía fallar. Llegaría tarde al trabajo pero debía saber primero en donde estaba Hikari y sus hermanos.  
Corrió a toda velocidad hasta la estación en donde siempre se reunian y no los encontró por ninguna parte.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no quería pensar en lo peor pero su mente comenzaba a jugarle malas bromas.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa, era el único lugar posible en donde podrían estar.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho y pensó que se desmayaría. Respiraba agitadamente y salió de prisa del taxi en cuanto arribo y se apresuro a llegar a la puerta.

Giro el pomo y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada. Saco las llaves de su bolso sin dejar de temblar y la abrió con dificultad.  
Solo rogaba que estuvieran allí o si no se desplomaría, no sabría que hacer.

Camino lentamente con los ojos cerrados, tenía miedo de lo que podría ver ¿Y si no estaba allí? ¿Y si alguien más se la había llevado?

Todas sus preguntas murieron en cuanto escucho unas risas provenientes de la sala. Entro rápidamente a la habitación y Hikari la recibió abrazándola.

— ¡Nee-chan!

Se dejo caer de rodillas a la altura de la pequeña y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— Oh dios mio, pensé que te había sucedido algo.- la abrazo con fuerza y beso su rostro causándole cosquillas. — Te amo, pequeña traviesa. No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera.

Los gemelos corrieron y la abrazaron de igual manera.

— Los amo, no vuelvan a hacer eso.- beso sus mejillas de igual manera y los protegió en un abrazo.

Se separó y los observo bien, estaban allí, no estaba soñando.

— ¿Cómo…?- su pregunta se detuvo al igual que su mirada sobre esa persona en la casa. Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo. — Niños… ¿Qué les dije sobre dejar entrar a desconocidos?

— Oye, yo no soy ningún desconocido, me conocen ¿recuerdas?

Gray. Debió imaginarlo.

— Solo te han visto una vez.

— Oh, estas aquí.- la voz de Haru resonó a sus espaldas y se giro a encararlo.

— ¿Qué reacción es esa?- pregunto irónica y molesta. — ¿Por qué están aquí? Se suponía que nos veríamos en la estación.

— Fui por los gemelos y me encontré a Gray allí, se ofreció a llevarnos y acepte, Mei necesitaba usar el baño.

— Pensé que te encontraría allí.- respondió Gray. — Pero me encontré con Haru y decidí venir.

Miraba a su hermano sin poder creerlo ¿Por qué aceptaría ayuda de un extraño?  
Pero si lo pensaba bien, ella había hecho lo mismo. No haría más preguntas o llegaría tarde al trabajo y ya estaba retrasada.

— Tengo que irme, tu.- señalo a Haru. — No vuelvas a aceptar nada de extraños y tu.- señalo a Gray. — Fuera.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, había estado jugando un juego de mesa sobre el suelo junto a los pequeños. Por alguna razón el comportamiento de Juvia no le sorprendió, es lo que esperaba.

— Tengo que irme.- las niñas se acercaron a él.

— ¿Vas a volver?- pregunto Mei sonriendo, era adorable con ese hueco entre sus dientes, uno de sus colmillos había caído.

— No lo sé ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos a Juvia?

— Nee-chan, ¿el príncipe puede volver?- pregunto Hikari.

_¿Príncipe?_Se pregunto, Gray era muy atractivo y sabía que tenía el dinero, no le sorprendía que Hikari lo llamara así y a él no parecía molestarle.

— Hablaremos cuando vuelva ¿está bien?- sonrió y se despidió de cada uno de ellos.

Se había escabullido de la pregunta y tiró de Gray hasta la salida. Advirtió a Haru una vez más sobre la entrada a desconocidos y salió por la puerta.

¿Por qué tenía que estar allí? ¿Y porque había estado esperando por ella?  
Ese chico no se rendiría y tenía que descubrir que era lo que tramaba al tratar de acercarse.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?- su ronca y ardiente voz se escucho cerca de su oído.

Juvia se giró su cabeza un poco y se encontró con el rostro de Gray a escasos centímetros del suyo. Podía sentir el aroma de su colonia y ver los atractivos rasgos de su rostro.

Esos ojos azul oscuro eran filosos y penetrantes, no parecía mala persona pero no iba confiarse.

— Ni loca.- respondió serena y comenzó a caminar ignorándolo completamente.

No la siguió pero Juvia sabía que no sería la última vez que lo vería y tenía que admitir que Gray era interesante.

* * *

.

.

.

**Adoro a Hikari *v* es tan adorable.**

**El capitulo 8 lo tendrán en el transcurso de la semana.**

**Espero les hayan gustado, gracias por leer!**  
**Bye,bye!**

* * *

.

.

.

.


End file.
